A new Horizon
by Sirei
Summary: Usagi is a real failure when it comes to strengths or talents. But one night it change it alls because Sailor Pluto and Queen Serenity have given a lost Senshi a new Chance on a new life. UM maybe other Mature content
1. The beginning

Hi there. This is my first story and I need someone who says how I did it. So please read and review.

Thunderclouds were upon Toyko.

Luna looked worried out of the window. spring has again found it's way to Tokyo. It had been now nearly a year and they still hadn't found the princess.

'How could that be? Hasn't Queen Serenity given me the mission to find the Senshi's, to train them so that they could protect the princess...if they finally found her? How could i have failed my Queen? Wasn't I her faithful servant and Royal Advisor? And now I can't even train a ditzy, clumsy and irresponsible girl to be true heroin!'

The black cat with the half-moon on the forehead looked worriedly at her charge who was snoring peacefully under her blankets. Her golden hair was dishevelled and flown over everything near the girls head and her pillow that she had in her embrace.

Her pink pyjama with bunnies as well as half-moons on it was a stark contrast to the white blankets and Luna winced internally as she wondered how she could teach this drooling girl to be Sailor Moon.

Luna was happy that she had found 3 other Senshis who were everything that Usagi was not.But...that had Luna to admit to herself that Usagi was still the most powerful of them.

Sighing she decided she should Usagi sleep and go hunting.  
'I wonder what for nice mice are out there today' With an leap she was out of the window and faded than into the night.

Just as Luna dissappeared did it seem that the mood changed in the room.

Usagi began to turn and toss in her bed seemingly living through an nightmare for an outsider. What they didn't know was that Usagi wasn't having an nightmare but she was living him. And not even one..no over hundred-thousand at the same time. Suddenly a golden Light filled the room. It was the only thing that could help the girl to stay sane. The golden half-moon on her forehead and the infinite Power from the Lunariens.

Then as fast as the light has come it disappeared again and what left was a slightly shining Half-moon on the forehead of Usagi...

Gasping Usagi sat up! Heavy breathing and still fighting against the binds she looked around her and blinked. Sunlight and the cold spring breeze came through the open window and the singing of the birds. The sun seemed to have just coming above the horizon. Slowly Usagi looked around her room that should be familiar to her but didn't seem real.Looking down she saw that the bonds she had been fighting only moments before were her blankets and no danger was there.

Stunned she blinked again.'Okaaaay anyway I am in a reaaaaally weird dream or this is the house of my parents and my room and I am again a tenager.' Looking down at her bust and after a short "inspection" of it..'yep i am really again sweet 15'

Slowly Usagi untangled herself from her blankets and stood up. From the inspection of her room nothing seemed different from a normal teenager but as she looked closely she saw her transformation brooch at her discarded school-uniform as well as she looked in her spacepockets (what the normal teenager doesn't have) she found her moon-staff and communicator.

Smiling wistfully Usagi stared at the things that had been once her connection to the Senshi's and a memory at her time with them. Sighing she looked again around but didn't found what she had been looking for. There weren't pictures of Mamoru and her. Neither of Chibi-Usa and them all together.

She swirled once again around but didn't find her royal advisor and step-mother. Usagi decided that probably only one could answer her questions so she would just have to fill in the place of 'Tsukino Usagi' until she would know how to reverse things or at least gain the knowledge why SHE was here.

SHE who has seen everything there was to her soul. SHE who had lived longer than her husband and daughter as well as their incarnations and those of her friends. SHE who was the only one who deserved the Name Sailor Cosmos.

"Sooo now we will just concentrate and see which memories I have and if those of this Tsukino Usagi, in this dimension, are there as well." contemplated Usagi as she looked in the miiror to see her 15 year old reflection.

Usagi slowly sat down on the carpet and concentrated only on her breathing. The random thought of how the Ray in this dimension would react if she saw her usually ditzy friend meditating made her smile ruefully.How she had missed the Girls and now she could see them and Mamo-chan again.

Usagi's deep breathing relaxed her further then she saw suddenly over milliards of memories and lessons as well as experiences she had made in her incarnations before her inner eye. But then she felt something that pulled her nearer.

It was a memory in golden light and as she looked at it she realized that it was that of her incarnation in this dimension. Slowly she looked everything through. From her first steps as child till the time where Luna told she was Sailor Moon until finally she came to yesterday.

Even her nightmares, she could see it had been all the memories only She should have, were seen.  
Then at the near end of them all;even when they were only short recollections;she saw a silver light and then she saw her mother, Queen Serenity smiling at Her and speaking with Her.

Amused twitched Usagi's brow 'Also she left me a message because she knew I would go through these memories.' Still amused she looked nearer and now fully understood the message the former Queen of the Moon has left for her.

"My lovely Daughter. I know that you have through much pain and sorrow to finally find your place as Sailor Cosmos and Our Salvation And Messiah but I have token your Spirit as well as your memories in this dimension because there was someone who told me it was necessary. Surely you already know that only Sailor Pluto could allow such an manipulation of the complex state of time.

She told that as Protector of Time she has seen that only with your might the fate of you as well as that of the universum was changeable. She told me that since you have become Sailor Cosmos you were lonely and wished yourself a second chance where you could live in peace with your family and ultimately Sailor Galaxia. And even if you won't believe it, because of the natural balance or equilibrium as you would call it, here it is possible for you. Pluto herself told me and you know she is not allowed to lie and especially not when it goes about something this huge and important.

But to really fulfill this dream you have to become one with this memory"

'Huh is she kidding me? To become one with the memory? I have never done this before and I don't even know if that is possible..'

"You have, as far as I know never done that because you would your objectivity and emotionlessness that you need to not totally despair by onlslaught of feelings of all your incarnations. I understand that but you must become my daughter and the only way that you could do that were to fuse with this memory and everything that comes with it.

So I beg you to fuse with it and to become my daughter not only in body but also in blood, soul and spirit. I know that you will be then her and no longer Sailor Cosmos but please do it not only for me but for you who are yearning for evrything that you have lost and now have a second chance to archive it."

The memory stopped there.Usagi came slowly out of her Meditation and stared blankly at the wall.  
'I would be Tsukino Usagi again. I would have my friends, my family, my love, and this planet again.  
But should I do it? When I become her real daughter then i would be the normal Tsukino Usagi of this world just that I am no longer ditzy, airheaded and clumsy.

What I have achieved in over milliards of years as well of other lives this Usagi would have achieved now. As well as all the Powers that comes with it...Well not all because I would be still Sailor Moon the 15 years old and not Sailor Cosmos or even Eternal Sailor Moon or Neo-Queen Serenity.

But I would have the matarial arts, as well the muscle picture and the experiences of all fights I ever had...Is it worth it. To loose myself and hope that I find a better future then to loose everything I love and then die in the last battle with Galaxia where after that nothing exists anymore?  
Do I want to see all this again if this here fails?

All the heartache, the pain and sorrow, the depression, the will just to die and then to be reincarnated again instead of to be with my loved ones? Do I really want that?

Yes! I want this Chance. And when Pluto says that it is possible than it just has to be!  
She had been the One who told that she pities me because we both share the same burden to be immortal but I have the soft heart and the ability; or the curse; to be able to love anyone no matter who he is.'

Usagi's determined eyes looked once again in her reflection. She had to be totally sure of her decision because she would not only loose herself but change the Tsukino Usagi in this world. She would merge with her and would share every pain and sorrow she had ever lived through.

Slowly nodding to the mirror she began to breathe more deeply and longer to set herself again in the state of meditation.

Without any hesitate she was cradling the memories of this Usagi in her thoughts and slowly merged with them.

Golden Light was enveloping the form of Usagi as she became one with her "twin".

Usagi felt that she changed. She felt the innocence and softheartness seep into her as did a new spirit.  
It felt like her view of things were changed 180° and at the same time not.  
The last thought was that she regretted that she would now have tainted the innocent and optimistic view of the 15 year old even when they both would now be one and not remember ever being anything else.

As Usagi opened her eyes she looked curiously in her reflections and smiled.  
She had still her favorite Pyjama's on and needed to get going if she wanted to be ready for school and on time.

Fast she sprung up and showered.Dashing back in her room she saw that it was already 7.10 and that she had to hurry if she wanted to finish her homework and be early at school so she could study a little bit before classes begin.

Clothed in her school-uniform and finished with her homework 20 minutes later, she walked downstairs to say good-morning to her family and grab a little breakfast.

To say her family was stunned was an understatement.

Mama Ikuko stared at her daughter as if she was an alien and her father even looked up from his newspaper to see his litle Bunny sit down at the breakfast table.

Her decked place were normally nothing but show nowadays because Usagi's parents knew that she would never get up early enough that she get the chance at a normal brakfast on a weekday and sometimes not even at the weekends.

So it stunning to see their sitting at the breakfast table and starting to eating relaxed and very very very well-mannered her breakfast.

"Usagi-chan is everything all right? Do you have a fever? Or are you not feeling well?" rushed Ikuko to say as she lay a hand on Usagi's forehead and looked at signs of illness by her strange behaving daughter.

"No no Okaa-san. Everything is alright. I just decided that i should change my behaviour for the best of us all. And I didn't wanted to came late to school. Could I have please another pancake Okaa-san? You really made them delicious today!" chirped Usagi happily while reassuring her parents that she was totally okay.

But now they were even more concerned for their daughter. Early at school? Changing behaviour for the best of their family?

"Uh Usagi-chan has something happened in school? Has someone teaed you again? Did someone harass or bullying you? Or with your friends? Did you argue? You have to know we all love you like you are! Well it has it's benefits if you would study more, be more responsible, bring good notes home,...but we all love you just the same! You really don't need to change just for the benefit of appearence!"

Usagi's father was going slowly to the edge of hysteria. His little girl was suddenly not only well-mannered and seemingly concerned of her apperance in school, no she hadn't even looked as if she would be in her own world when he told her that they loved her unconditionally and had smiled at him.

It seemed she had even heard what he had said and could now answer accordingly.

"Tou-san. I know that you love me unconditionally and I didn't say that I would change my habits because I don't believe that. No I just realized that I couldn't live with myself like that anymore. It had always been like that. I didn't like to be myself but the more I tried to be like someone else like Okaa-chan or Ami 'The Genius' the more unconcentrated, dizy and clumsy I got. I now i finally understood what I was making wrong!"

Usagi looked wistfully and a little sad outside the window. And so didn't see that her father looked at her with a sorrowful expression and her mother crying even when she tried to hide it with her hand.

"I tried so hard to be someone else. To make you proud and happy. I tried to be what you wanted me to be and what everyone else wanted. And over that I forgot the most important thing. It really doesn't matter if I'm a clutz and a air-head. It wouldn't even matter if I had no hair or would have another skincolour. It wouldn't matter if I were fat or even if I were a genius. Because all that matters is that I am myself.  
And that isn't something what others can show. No I have to discover myself all alone and with that all my talents."

Smiling looked Usagi surprised at her sobbing mother and her father who wished embarassed at his eyes.  
Both her parents looked now at their daughter in a new light.They hadn't known from her problems or her plans to change herself. How would they? Usagi never talked about it because she was too embarassed herself that she couldn't be that what she wanted. All her silly dreams had been the wish to be someone that other could love and respect. Not the clumsy little ditz who everyone picked upon.

Especially Mamoru she had wanted to impress because she had been secretly admiring him for years.  
He had been always in the Crown Arcade so that she could spy on the good looking man. She hadn't known his name but she had dreamed that he would just one time see her and acknowledge her.

He had been since her 10th birthday the man she wanted as boyfriend and later as husband.  
She had always dreamed of a Ballroom where she would dance with him and sometimes even kiss.  
She hadn't known then but it had been her memories of the Silver Millenium. And her "air-headness" had been not just only dreams or that she would be in another world, no, it had been because she had remembered every lesson Queen Serenity had taught her.

Naturally at the beginning she had told her mother from the treaties of the moon as well as of the princes and princesses of the other planets. But as her parents told she shouldn't tell such lies and fantasies she had started to repress them and told nobody anymore from them.  
Now that she had finally accepted herself she could be what she should have been from birth.

A true Princess in style, behaviour and selfrespect.

Anyone who would now look at her would no longer see the little ditzy Usagi but the selfassured Usagi who was worthy to be a princess.

Smiling at her parents she started to wash up her dishes and get ready for school.

"Have you known that she had made such high standards for herself koishii?" Kenji asked his wife as Usagi disappeared upstairs. He hadn't known that his little Bunny was plagued by their steady tirades at how she should do this or that. Kenji blamed himself that he hadn't seen that she tried so hard just to make him happy. But he should have known better. His little usagi had alwas loved her family so much that she would have done everything to make them happy.

And to think that he had just wished yesterday as she had come home with another failed test that he had an other daughter than her. No he wouldn't trade his daughter for anyone else. She was a really magnificient girl. No even that she wasn't anymore. She was magnificient and wonderful young woman who had learned to mature even with the stones he had laid in her way.

Ikuko looked worriedly and still sobbing after her daughter. No she hadn't known as well from Usagi's self-woth problems or that she would do anything to please her. Her little daughter had become a wonderful young woman without that she had even realized it. She should have been there on her way to maturity but had just been an onlooker.

She rembered very good as she had been 15 and had met Kenji. The confusing time of hormones and steady self-consciousness. And now she had a daughter who had finally found herself admits all the crazy world around her. Had Usagi even an boyfriend? Had she had more than one? How often had she seen her little girl cry herself to sleep or to come home crying.

But she hadn't realized that it could have been boytroubles or even heartbreak. No she just thought that someone might have teased her or that she had a lousy test. 'I didn't even saw who my little girl really was. What a bad mother I am not to realize that she was growing up and has so many problems! But now I will stop that! Tonight I will talk with her from woman to woman and will become reacquainted with her.'

" No anata I didn't know about her problems and sorrows but I want to remedy that. Do you think you could maybe take Shinta in the cinema and Usagi and me, we make a little woman-night? Do you think that could you manage?"

"Sure koishii. Shinta has wanted to see this one movie all week so that wouldn't be a problem. But you should ask Usagi about that. We don't know if she doesn't has already something to do. May be a meeting with the girls if I don't understand why they meet so often... Or could she have already an boyfriend?"

Kenji wondered. 'Not before I know him nearer. The Boy, or man who has captured my Bunny's heart has to have to show me that he's good enough for her, Especially now where I know how much my little Usako has hurt!' Determined to find out if she really has an boyfriend he decided to tell his wife from his plan.

"Koishii do you think she could have an Boyfriend? maybe you will know if you two have an woman-night?  
I can't believe our little one is already so groen up. I'm sure you will tell me if something important has happened in her life.(?)"

Ikuko smiled about the behaviour of her husband. He had always been a little jealous about the attention from his women.She had known that he would like to know about any male attention that Usagi might receive but she also knew that if she let her husband meddle with her daughters love-life Usagi would be very unhappy.

"I don't know Kenji if I will tell you about Usagi's secrets and life if you're already jealous just because of the possibility.But I promise to teel you about everything important that may include your relationship with her!" Then looking at the clock and hearing Usagi and Shingo coming down bickering, she considered how to have a woman-night with Usagi.

"Usagi." Ikuko looked nervous in her daughters laughing face where even her eyes sprkled with happiness.  
" I would like to have an conversation just between us two as well as an nice evening. Have you time today? I would be very happy if you would have time and when not than it isn't bad. We could have any other one too.(?)"

Usagi looked happily in her her mother nervous face. She knew that her mother didn't want to pressure her and at the same time would be happy to talk with her know more about her now more mature daughter.  
It had been funny to see Luna nearly falling out the window as she saw that Usagi wasn't only awake but fed and ready to go to school. Luna had scolded her for scaring her and than demanded what was wrong with her.

Even if Luna might be able to better understand what had been happening to her she still was too set on finding the princess and making Usagi and super-senshi so that she could pat herself on the shoulder.  
Usagi knew that Luna was just making that because of her rivalry with Artemis because he had already found his charge and made her a super-hero as Sailor V.

But Usagi wasn't really angry at Luna for that. She was just content to let Luna scold her until even she was red under her fur. Laughing she had joked that Luna should go and learn Anger-management before she would explode and then fast skipped out of her room and away from and a furious cat.

Outside her room she had bumped into an shocked Shingo who has, after he had finally reagained his wits, started to bicker with her and argue her about her mentaly derangement. Smiling had Usagi only said that it lay in the family and then they had a good word-fight while she had him in a headlock which she released him at the top of the stairs.

Smiling Usagi nodded once and told her mother that she hadn't anything planned for tonight, except that she might have to go to save the people from youmas, what she naturally didn't told her family, and that she would be happy to spend it with her.

Ikuko glowed with hapiness as she told her daughter to be at least at 7 p.m. here and gave her the bunny lunchbox with her food.

Usagi smiled again, thanked and nodded to her mother. Then she kissed her and her father on the cheek, ruffled her little brothers hair and wished her family a good day. Skipping outside and looking at her watch ahe saw that she had nearly 40 minutes to go to school. So she wandered relaxed and happy for once to see her sorrounding not only in a blur, down the street.

As she arrived at the school she saw that she was one of the first and that many looked curiously at her and started whispering. Smiling Usagi was going down the halls and greeted teacher and students who were looking at her as if she an abonimation. But that was normal for Usagi. Even before there had always been whispering and stares whereever she would go. But now she could look at them with superiority because of her new found self.

Smiling she got into her class where Mizuno Amy was already studying. Smiling she took the place beside her and waited till she acknowledged her.

Amy was surprised as she saw that someone sat in Usagi's place. Surely it couldn't Usagi herself because she never got up until short before school start. Amy was still pondering how Usagi couldn't get up for school and then come every day late for school. It was an mystery for her. Also her homework and notes.  
'Maybe it's because Usagi has just no discipline. I have always asked myself how she could be so..so..so.. terrible in school and still a senshi for love and justice. For Justice you have to know what the laws are but when I see Usagi and her studys I don't know if she even knows them herself...'

Sighing Amy saw that the seat next to her still occupied. Thinking that it might be someone who needed her help with their homework she looked finally up, just to gape at the person next to her.

"Usagi! What are you doing so early here? Has your mother thrown you out or..." whispering she continued" or was there an youma attack this morning?You could hve called me then you know? I am always before 6a.m. awake!"

Usagi just sat there smiling and shook her head. Slowly she told Amy that she wanted to change her habits and she had been so early up because it seemed the best to start with. "Well and then I made my homework. Even my parents were totally surprised and asked me if I were alright!" Giggling she told in an undertone that even Luna was upset with her because of her early start even if she had been the one who told her always to get up earlier.

Amy shook slowly and unbelieving her head. This was the same Usagi she had been going with to school yesterday? She seemed to have turned 180°. Well she still was her bubbling, giddy and giggling self that was sure but it was still strange to see her so serious about something and that she has even managed to pull it through. Even if Amy suspected that tomorrow or even this afternoon everything would be normal again.

"Usagi maybe I should look your Homework through. Last time you didn't even get the easier ones right and Ms. Haruna has given us a lot more diffcult for today." Amy was happy that Usagi had at least tried to make them and so had showed the will to do something for her notes.

Sighing Amy took hold of her rubber and pencil to see the tasks through corrigize anything wrong. But now she got the second shock of the day. Everything was completely right! Usagi had even made the bonus tasks and some more difficult than they had made here in school. And even then she had made everything completely right.

"U-usagi. It's correct! Everything is correct! How did you do- I mean who helpe- Usagi just what have you done?" Amy stuttered not completely sure to trust her own eyes. 'How could Usagi have the brains to do this? Maybe her parents helped. But Usagi alone, no! I don't bvelieve that until I see it with my very own eyes'  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued... 


	2. Old friends New friends

Okay just for information. Let us pretend it's spring (I have revised the first one so it could be like that. Just little changes though so no need to reread it really.) 

Also I have decided since the school in Japan doesn't seems to be much different from our in Germany (10- 15/16 year old go on a higher school and then to an "college" or you are on a school that is both like Rei's.) that Usagi is still 14 but that she would become 15 this summer and with that change to the "high school".

I don't even know the difference between college and the university and my dictionary just say there's a difference from first degrees and further so that doesn't say much to me. So bear with me if I get anything wrong and feel free to corrigize me.

Anyway have fun and review if you like.

Last Time:

"U-usagi. It's correct! Everything is correct! How did you do- I mean who helpe- Usagi just what have you done?" Amy stuttered not completely sure to trust her own eyes. 'How could Usagi have the brains to do this? Maybe her parents helped. But Usagi alone, no! I don't believe that until I see it with my very own eyes!'

Usagi looked bemused on as Amy got over her homework again and again. Smiling she waited until the Senshi of Mercury finally came to the conclusion that everything was REALLY alright. Usagi was still smiling as Amy stuttered unbelieving the question how she had managed to accomplish the feat to get her homework right.

The shy Senshi was normally more sedate and didn't want to hurt anyone, be it physically or verbally.  
That she now made these ridiculous sentences and accusations even in her mind showed that she was totally out of it. Usagi smiled. Wouldn't it be interessant to know what happens when their little Genius knew from the psychical bond their princess had with them so that they would know whenever she was in danger?

Usagi could nearly see the interested light in Amy-chan's eyes and how she would pack out her Mercury-computer and analyze everything. Still amused with the mental picture of that she decided that Amy should become a explanation as to why she had all her homework correct.

Naturally she couldn't just tell the truth because the memories of the future and everything that happens there as well as the memories from the past and many other life's she seemed to have lived through would sem a little bit too crazy even for Amychan. So she decided to tell her a white lie. It wasn't exactly a lie she just let some of the whole truth out.

"I learned very much Amychan. I learned as much as I could and now it seemed that it just flowed out of me. I find these problems easy and even a little bit too easy for me now. I think I can understand you now better. You always said if it were allowed to skip classes you would do it as soon as you can.

I have to say I would find it better too if I could skip classes now. But we can only hope that as soon we are on high-school that we are allowed to take further classes to prepare for college and later for an university if you decide to go on one."

Usagi smiled amused st Amy who could still not get over the fact that Usagi has said something that had to do with school and wasn't negative in any way. 'I think I have finally made Amychan break down. Even her thoughts are stunned and she can't even formulate and sentence. Poor Amychan maybe I should let her recover a little bit before I start to talk again'

Usagi just smiled and waited until Amy could finally speak again. Just as the first students came in Amy had herself under control and asked:

"Usagi-chan when did you study? I mean whenever we were studying with Mako-chan and Rei-chan it seemed that you were bored. Did it have to do what Reichan said yesterday Usagichan? That she didn't appreciate your short attention span and your complains about the homework?"

Usagi nearly started to start laughing. Amychan was a very good smooth-talker, wasn't she? It had been a very articulation that Reichan didn't "appreciate" her "complains" about the homework. In fact it had been a full out fight between the fiery Senshi and their once wailing Leader.

Usagi had as before loud out wailed about the unfairness that she should make homework when she had to fight youmas every night and didn't get enough sleep. She had stubornly said that she should have to do was fight youmas and save the world and even that was a torture in her point of view.

Rei had as always never let a chance to battle their wits pass and started to scream at her that she was a lousy leader and student so if she would want to get one thing right she should learn for school because that were everything she could ever get good for.

Wailing Usagi had complained about Rei's unfairness, had gathered her things and had left wailing the Hikawa Shrine. And wailing was the only thing you could name the screaming and screeching tone that came out of Usagi's throat.

But, Usagi remembered ruefully, that had been the only thing that had got her parents attention since Shingo came into their family. So she had it made a habit of her that she always "wailed" whenever she wanted attention or just be loved. But whenever something really hurt, like the remarks of Mamoru-sempai, she had put on a bright smile until she was alone and could cry silently.

She never wanted to be a burden for her family so she only wailed when she found that her parents had time to just hug her and talk with her. And to show that she was there and that she had wanted attention she had started to wail. Yesterday she had wished that one of her friends would go after her and say that Reichan's accusations were lies.

But as nobody came she decided that maybe it was true and had silently gone up into her room, after she had smiling reassured her mother that everything was fine, and had then laid on her bed and cried silently until her tears run out and Luna came to lecture about the events at the shrine.

Usagi had never wanted pity from her friends. Jut attention and hugs would have been from timt to time nice. But Usagi had found out really fast that her friends were more uncomfortable with close contact and mostly distracted with worries. So Usagi decided that with her wails she not only get her attention but also distracted them from their wories while she was with them.

That she made a complete fool out of herself with her clumsiness and wailing was nothing new to her. But she had decided that even when her parents would scold her more and everyone laughed about her it would be still worth because she could her friends to a little bit happiness.

That was the same reason she bickered with Mamorusempai, even when his hateful words hurt she always saw that he lived for these moments where he hadn't have to be on guard so that someone could hurt him.  
Yes she had seen all this in everyones eyes. And maybe she had just picked up on the emotions of her Senshi's and her Prince from their bond before she even knew she had him.

Usagi could still remember when Osaka Naru had been her best friend and nobody could go between them. Even then she had been become more and more clumsy until she could even make Naru-chan laugh, to make her forget about her father's absence and the bad running of her mother's jewelry.

Naru had first caught on that the normally so smooth going Usagi had become slowly more clumsy but she had slowly forgotten how Usagi was in Kindergarten. She had always been called princess in Kindergarten because she had been very well-mannered and seemingly gliding through a room.

Sometimes Usagi's mother still recalled that phase and had asked Usagi why she couldn't have stayed that little princess. But because of the depressing of her memories as moonprincess and Naru's unhappiness there had been other way. The friendship between Naru and Usagi had been very strong and they had even dared to call themselves sisters.

Now this friendship was slowly deflating because of the Senshi-business and Usagi's determination to make her new friends happy. But Usagi swore to herself she would find a way to include Naru more into her life. She knew now that she could go through school and anything else she wanted smoothly. And even training for the Senshis would be later easier with the ginzuishou because the jewel could train her body while she slept.

The ginzuishou was able to do more than just to strenghten her or to be used as a weapon. It could be a fitness trainer while you slept, a birth control, a shield to protect and many things more that would maybe revealed in the future. But it's real purpose was to steady the emotional balance of the owner because without it and her soulmate her soul would try to destroy itself and it's body as soon as she would become of age at her 20th birthday.

Normally the owner of such a jewel would become at their 18th birthday the instruction as to how create this jewel inside themselves. But in Usagi's part was the only mother who could tell her how dead and so had Queen Serenity send the nijizuishou in this time. So that Usagi could create the ginzuishou when she came in contact with them.

Usagi mused that she would need the ginzuishou earlier because her body would soon age faster so that she would already at 16 have the biological body of a 20 year old. That had to do with her muscle picture and the new powers she had. Amused she thought that maybe in this dimension she would marry with 16 and become Chibi-Usa then.

Mentally laughing about how Galaxia would look if she would come with swollen body to their fight.  
Oh yes. With her paternal instincts intact and her hormonal balance out of order she would blow Galaxia in the beginning to the next dimension.

All these things had been going through her head in 0.04 seconds. Her mental capacity was just too enormal to understand so that if anyone would try to examine her, they would be dead before seeing her limits. Even with the technology in Chrystal Tokyo.

Smiling Usagi soothed Amy: " Don't worry about that Amychan. I wasn't really hurt by Reichan's accusations. And somehow there were true. But I didn't decide to change myself because of that. I wanted that for myself. I saw that I couldn't live in the shadows of others and decided to change. So no I didn't do that because of Reichan and our friendship is still intact."

Amy breathed deeply and sighed. She had been worried that Usagi would have misunderstood Rei's passion for mental challenges as words to hurt and had seen herself in between the fronts. Smiling she was looking at the new Usagi who sat beside her. She still couldn't understand how she managed to change over one night but she was happy that this Usagi seemed serious about the school and capable to talk with her even on a more professional plain.

'I think she has changed into a more mature Usagi. And I like her even more now that she is more serious about school and her duties. Maybe we can both go to the study halls and study next to each other. I think that would be a perfect idea!' Amy smiled at her friend and just as she wanted to tell her about it was there a shout of disbelieve.

Looking up she saw who had been shouting. Kino Makoto was standing next to Usagi's place and looked at her disbelievingly while Usagi greeted her smiling and seemingly aloof. Amy began to smile too. She had seen that many had started to whisper as they saw Usagi so early at school and guessing as to why she was here.

Makoto wasn't so shy as to just guess. Loud she demanded as to why Usagi was so early at school, and with that the whole classroom as well as the students at the door seemed to still so they could hear what Usagi answered.

"Mako-chan please make not so much fuss over that. I just decided that if I came early to school I could prepare myself better for school as well as be able to talk shop with Amy as well as going through our assignments together. So Makochan you can calm down again and finally wish a good morning to me."

Makoto was still stunned about this speech as were the rest of the class. Usagi and going through asssignments? Has hell already frozen over? Still gaping and trying to comprehend Usagi's words she sat herself down.

The rest of the class began whispering again and this time louder and more hectic. Had Usagi a mental illness? Was this Usagi just a clone sent by aliens? Or was she herself an alien but has disguised herself as Usagi?

Such ridiculous guesses and more were heard in the class. But Usagi didn't even hear them. She decided that her habit to miss those comments wasn't that bad and to retain it. She just smiled and waited for Makoto to finally come out of her trance.

"Ah, yes Usagi. I... ah ...wish you a good morning. You see, you just surprised me. Yes, that is all"  
Stuttering Makoto tried to collect her thoughts but with the babbling class around her and the ascending volume of it, she couldn't do it. As she just listened awhile the blabbering, she heard that they were talking about her friend. And because she was very protective of her friends, as well as still gathering her thoughts and the only one , with the exception of the other Senshi's, who was allowed to talk about her friend in any way, she decided it was time to stop this chaos.

A.K.A. : " HOLD YOUR FUCKING TRAPS SHUT!"

The whole class fell in silence. Those who had been standing at the door to see if Usagi was really already there, disappeared in their own classes. And no moment too late as in that moment Miss Sakurada Haruna was coming into the classroom and told them to stand and bow.

Ms. Sakurada , who had allowed that her students adressed her with Ms. Haruna what made her feel young again, had already heard from students as well from her collegues that her always-too-late-student Tsukino Usagi had been this time not only on time but nearly half an hour here before the beginning of class. Ms. Haruna was proud to have an genius like Mizuno-kun in her class. As she was ashamed to have Tsukino-kun.

All her collegues had pitied her to have such an late and bad student. Sakurada Haruna-san had even begun to pity herself after all these years. Even when she was at the beginning not so sure if she should pity herself. Usagi had been a very bright student at the beginning of her school here. And even now and then had Harunasan noticed the smart answers Tsukinokun could give.

It had puzzled her that Tsukinokun had began to get worse and worse with her schoolwork and tests. She seemed to understand the most concepts but then she would make an mistake and say that she couldn't make it. After that she really didn't get anything right. In most of her tests were the beginnings right but end-conclusion wrong.

It was like she would make the rest wrong because she wanted it or that she tried too hard. But that could be only a mistake on Harunasan's side. Tsukino Usagi who was always late and brought with that the class everytime to laugh about her. Tsukino Usagi who was such a klutz and a ditz that you could say that as soon she came the floor down, that she would anything that bring her a laugh or two and many many bruises.

Harunasan had even once talked to her parents, who were friendly and NORMAL people, about the chance that Usagi could be mentle unstable or set back. They had been shocked and told her that there were no signs that could justify such an accusion. Harunasan had been terrible sorry and told them what happened in school and why she thought so.

The Tsukino's had been shocked to say the least. They hadn't known that her daughter was such unfortunate with where she placed her feet. After that they promised to tell their daughter to be more careful and to pay more attention. But it seemed to be a lost cause. Until now.

Maybe Usagi would now, shortly before she would go to another school, pay attention to her parents advice. Hopefully longer than one day. Then Haruna amended she should be grateful if she paied attention more than one hour.

Without looking up she said good morning and the students sat themselves down after the call from the head of the class. Ms. Haruna looked through the list of names and asked for their presence.  
After the list was through and Ms. Haruna hadn't even twitched an eyebrow as usagi announces that she was, in fact , there, Ms. Haruna started with the lectures of the last class and that they should bring the assignments to her desk.

Amy took the task to collect all papers, as well as Umino, and brought them to Ms. Haruna. There Ms. Haruna, now in position of the sensei, lectured her class then about the difficulties of algebra.

5 hours and 3 x 10 minutes pauses later was the lunch pause for 45 minutes until it would go 2 full hours forth.

Amy, Makoto and Usagi had discussed the newest fashion in the breaks but now they were outside under a wonderful tree and ate their lunch. Makoto had hold herself back to ask Usagi in privacy again why she was so early today. But as she asked Usagi just repeated what she had told Amy before.

"And you just decided that it would be better for yourself? Just like that?" asked Makoto unbelievingly. That couldn't be right that the cute little klutz could make a 180° turn and leave everybody wonder how she manged that overnight.

But Usagi closed her mouth about that topic and wouldn't say anymore. As she saw her friend Osaka Naru sitting on a bench with Umino she decided to ask her if she minded to join them. Naturally she asked first her friends and as they gave their ok she started towards Naru.

"Oi Naruchan I wanted to ask you something." Usagi began. She saw how surprised Naru was that Usagi wanted to talk with especially since her friends were sitting under the tree and looking after her.

"Hai Usagichan? You know you can ask me anything." Chuckling she added" But I don't have to do it so you better don't ask something that would be bringing you only embarassement!"

Smiling Usagi shook her head. Just now it was like old times when they were two simple teenager on the search of fun and joy. "No Naruchan. That wasn't what I wanted to ask but thank you for the warning. I will remember that the next time I want to do something embarassing and ask for your opinion."

With a laughing twinkle in her eyes Usagi proceded to tell Naru the real reason as to why she was there.  
"I wanted to ask you if you and Umino would like to come with me and my friends under the tree to sit there and talk a bit. They're really nice and they're okay if you would come."

Naru looked uncertainly at the two girls who were sitting under the tree. They were already talking again even when it looked like the blue-haired one would also read an book while conversing with her friend.  
"I don't know Usagi. Do you really think we would be welcome?"

But before Usagi could even answer Umino had already grabbed Naru's and her hand and were dragging them under the tree where two curious girls looking what was going on. Smiling shyly Naru bowed and introduced herself.Amy, Makoto and Umino followed promptly.

Usagi sat herself next to Makoto who were lounging against the trunk. Naru sat herself next to Usagi and Umino sat in between Amy and Naru. The girls staring giggling nervously but as Usagi asked Naru after the newest sales in the jewelry of her mother, they started to talk freely as if they all had known each other for years.

When the bell rang the girls agreed to meet after school in the Crown Arcade to go after that to Osa P. Umino had to decline because he had to something for his Mom.  
Usagi was happy that she managed to make the first meeting, of the best friends she could have, so pleasant. She coulnd't await that school was finally over and that she could go with her friends together somewhere. With all of her friends.

She was sure that Rei, who would be waiting at the Arcade, would say something degrading to her but she knew she would never change and that she just wants that her friends appreciate her and everything she does for them. She also needed it as compensation to her serene time as miko.

Usagi had always known for this need and so she did her best to make Rei happy while she argues with her as much as she can and always give her reasons to do so. Usagi hoped that she would be spared a full outblown fight with her because she didn't wanted to fight again because of stupid reasons. For fun when they were under themselves were no problem but as soon as they were in public it could be the downfall for their friendship.

Usagi walked out of school with her friends and said good-bye to Umino at the Arcade. it had been on his way home so he didn't mind walking the girls there. Usagi knew it had more to do with Naru as anybody else why he did that but she shut her mouth and decided they could handle that themselves. They had handled that in the future just fine and had had over 5 children.

Smiling to herself and giggling with the other while talking about the snob Beris Hinton and her totally bad fashion-sense, Usagi didn't realize that Chiba Mamoru was there until she was nearly at his seat.

He sat at the bar and drunk his coffee while reading out of one of his college books. It seemed he was so sunken in it that he didn't even saw Usagi. Usagi wasn't miffed about his ignorance of her presence or their feelings. She just let her friends settle in a booth since Rei wasn't anywhere seen.

'Maybe she thought I had detention again and so she could let herself a litlle more time on the way here.' Thought Usagi amused. It would be like Rei to have this logic. So Usagi just asked what they wanted to drink. Amy wanted a green tea, Makoto a soda and Naru an milkshake.

Usagi was going straight to the place where Mamoru sat and Motoki was cleaning an glass.

"Hey Usa-chan. Can I get something for you and your lovely friends"  
Motoki was smiling as ever at Usagi who was like a little sister to him. In the kitchen you could hear how Unazuki threatened to tell Reika about Usagi's lovely friends while laughing.

"Maybe you can call her friends lovely but surely not Odango Atama herself!" Chuckled Mamoru as he looked at his favorite girl. He loved to tease her and he seemed always happier and more relaxed after he had the daily squabble with her. He couldn't get enough from how her eyes would aflame like sapphire flames and she would becomingly blush. He sometimes thought that he just lived to see her in that condition.

Even if his mind sometimes showed him other interesting ways how she could become this flushed he would remind himself that this was his Odango Atama. A little girl who was naive about everything that had to do with the world and especially would never even think of such things. And when surely not with him.

But as he looked at Odango-chan she didn't blush. Nor did she became angered. She just sighed and looked smiling and lovingly into his eyes. 'Lovingly? Surely not. I mean she can't even stand me..or does she? But what is it then what I see in her eyes. This expression I have seen before but never so..so..so present in her eyes?'

Still puzzling and waiting for an reaction Mamoru decided to be quiet until she said something or would walk away. Usagi smiled at the thoughts of Mamoru. He had always been a little thick with his feelings. But to blame was not only that he was a man. His upbringing without love was also the reason and he had been once hurt by a girl as he was just out of middle school.

That's he had been from the beginning against her. He didn't want to be hurt anymore and so he had decided that wouldn't give the feelings he had for her a chance. It was really sad because from now on she wouldn't give him a chance to resist her. No she loved him too much then to loose him because of her inability to do something.

Without a secind thought she pegged him on the cheek and said: "Mamoru-san. I find it nice from you that you saw that my friends are lovely but I would have thought that you know that I'm not here to fight with you. I really doesn't want to waste my time with arguing. So if you want to talk with me then wait until I said Motoki the drinks the girls wanted and then we talk until Reichan comes."

Mamoru was stunned. Was this his Odango Atama that didn't even get 3 full sentences right? And she wanted to talk with him? She had better to do than fight? But to talk? It was just to much for poor Mamoru. stammering he tried to build a sentence but was too upset to do so.

Usagi didn't seem to realize his silence or his inability to form any sentences. Or maybe she was just ignoring it while she told the just as stunned Motoki the order of the girls, who were chuckling and giggling among themselves about the display this new Usagi has just showed them.

Motoki as he shook himself out of his stupor began to prepare the drinks and to deliever them to the still laughing girls, who, so he thought, must surely have an explanation for this display at maturity from Usagi.

Usagi for her part ignored anything than the still stunned Mamoru next to her and began watching him. He looked good today with an black shirt, blue jeans and an jeans jacket. Mentally picturing how Mamoru would look without anything on she decided to make the first step yet again.

"You know we just wait for Reichan so that we can get to the jewelry from Naruchan's Okaa-san. There are new sales. especially on the Minerals. Do you like jewels Mamorusan? I love at most pearls and diamonds. But rock-crystals and sapphires are also wonderful. Naruchan is really lucky to be surrounded every day from such gifts from earth don't you think?"

Mamoru had slowly coming out of his stupor and just as Usagi stopped to talk he had ound his wits again and could accordingly answer. "Hai I think that sapphires are wonderful. And that you , Usagi-chan , would choose diamonds as your favorite was clear. Nothing but the best for you, ne? That you have an high standard on everything but school was clear. So how do you find an boyfriend or someone you could fall in love with?"

Internally Mamoru winced. Why did say that with the school? Just because he had an high with everything that had to with it didn't supposed she had to as well. What did he thought about that boyfriend? Why did he ask? And did he even wanted to know if she had found someone? Why did he fucking care?

Usagi nearly chuckled as she saw jealousy in the beginnings to form in Mamoru's eyes. He had always been jealous of her attention and could be like a child when he didn't get enough from her. Smiling she answered because she wanted to free his wonderful ocean eyes from the confusion jealousy.

"No Mamorusan, it isn't right that school doesn't stand high in course by me. It was just that I had to find myself to know what is important and what not. School is now one of my major things to do. Among other and that I want that the man I have been falling in love with finally started to see me."

Mamoru's heart stopped beating for a moment. Did she just say that she had fallen in love with someone?  
He nearly ignored the school comment, and even if it pleased him to see that Odango Atama seemed to get the right way, why did it hurt so much to hear that she had found someone?

Could he? No! No, he couldn't believe that he would ...but everything pointed to that. Was he in love with Odango Atama? 'No! Not now! Not when I just heard that she loves someone else. I now understand why I am always so anxious to see her and why I want to be with her longer and have these feelings, but damn! Why now? Why now when I hear that she has already someone else? Maybe the sentence it just too true. You always know what you had when it's gone. Oh how I hate myself that I didn't realize it earlier!

I should have known since I had this fucking compulsion to be with her. Just to see her or to smell her damn shampoo in the drogerie made me high! No wonder I'm nuts! I just fucking wanted to buy Unazuki her favorite shampoo because she begged me too and then while I am sniffing everything through to find this damn strawberry I come to the vanilly-candy scent from Odango and buy it as well as Unazuki's!

I am just nuts!God and now that I have realized my feelings she already breaks my heart without knowing. Chiba Mamoru you are one lucky dork. Every time you find a woman who could something for you, you manage to come too late or to be unworthy for her...'

Usagi saw that berated himself mentally because he had just found out about his feelings. She knew that Yue-san hadn't been the One for Mamoru. And she knew also that he had never loved but had been so starving for affection and love that he had friendship and loyalty misunderstood as love. As Usagi looked again in Mamoru's eyes she could see his heart starting to break. The worser part of this she could also feel it and that was too much for her.

With tears in her eyes Usagi reached up to take the hand that lay on the counter and saw earnestly in Mamoru's eyes who were a little surprised at her action.

"Mamoru. I didn't meant it as you seem to have understood it. What I really wanted to say was that I have fallen in love with you! That I have found my perfect match and my dream prince in you. And that I hoped that you would finally see me and not the little clusy Odango Atama but me Tsukino Usagi. Please tell me that you can see me. Even when it's just as a friend. Tell me. Please!"

Pleadingly looked Usagi in Mamoru's eyes. Her insecurities and self-concsious have come back full-blown because of Mamoru's reaction. He had always been her rock in the surf and the one who always gave her strenght. Even as he had still teased he had given her always the feeling to be normal and just a teenage girl with no other worries than school, boys and make-up.

Now she waited on his answer longingly because she felt insecure. Even when she had read his thoughts or shared his feelings or even remembered the future she couldn't do anything but wait and see what he would say. She could just be happy that Motoki was still at the girls table and squeezed every available information out of them and so hold their attention.

Mamoru was still in shock. She had just openly admitted that she loved him and only him. His breaking began to reveal in the feelings of being loved and started to pound faster. Mamoru didn't know what to say but as he saw the uncertainity in Usagi's eyes he decided he should do better something.

So he leaned forward captured with one hand the head of his Odangochan, no his Usako, squeezed her hands with his other and tilted her head so that he could passionately kiss her. Usagi's eyes fluttered shut as felt and tasted Mamo-chans mouth on her own.

It was wonderful and both ignored the gasps of the background to deepen their kiss. Usagi knew that this was all going too fast but with soulmates, when they once told their feelings, it was just so. It ssemed that body and spirit just followed the heart as soon the feelings were realized.

Mamoru groaned as he tasted his Usako for the first time. She tasted like vanilla and something that was uniquely herself. His tongue invaded her mouth to get a deeper taste and was sheer overwhelmed of the feeling from rightness in this kiss. She seemed innocent and then again not. She was so immature and then hadn't she just showed him a very mature side of herself?

She was an enigma for him and he wouldn't want it any other way. He decided to just stop thinking and enjoy this kiss from his wonderful Usako.

Just before Usagi decided the same thing she was asking how she would explain that she was Sailor Moon, that she knew that he was Tuxedo Mask and how they could plan their schedules. With a mental shrug she decided to just stop thinking because feeling her Mamochan, after what it seems like over millions years, was just better than anything else.

Another Chapter. I hope I did get it right with the school systems. If someone would like to enlighten me I would be very grateful. Anyway Ja Ne


	3. Calm before the storm

Hey there.Thank you for your reviews!. They were really wonderful! 

I've been reading Alucard/Seras Fanfiction and was so a little bit occupied.  
I wanted to ask if the lenghts of the chapters are ok or should be longer/shorter?

I promise I will do my best. Anyway have fun with the 3rd part of A new horizon!

Last time...

Just before Usagi decided the same thing she was asking how she would explain that she was Sailor Moon, that she knew that he was Tuxedo Mask and how they could plan their schedules. With a mental shrug she decided to just stop thinking because feeling her Mamochan, after what it seems like over millions years, was just better than anything else.

While the couple was busy kissing and floating in another world, the 3 forgotten girls and one curious man were on looking what happened there right before their very own eyes.

Furuhata Motoki-san didn't knew what he had to think about the picture before him. His best friend since middle-school was sitting at the bar and passionately kissing Usagichan. Motoki knew nearly everything about Mamoru. He knew that he had dated but never let it go further then a kiss.

Mamoru had always been a rather cold man. He tried to protect himself from hurt while he pushed everyone away and doesn't let them near him. But Motoki had seen from the beginning that Usagi seemed to get through his barriers. Not only was she so carefree and innocent. No she had never let herself been pushed away by his hurtful words and actions.

She had stayed by him and even started to get back at him. Something like had never happened to Mamoru and he had always been more and more confused by Usagi's actions. Motoki himself had been very much amused about the display the both had delievered him until he had seen how upset Mamoru would get over it.

Motoki had done his best to soothe both sides after some paticuarly nasty fights but he had been helpless as to fix it. Motoki has always thought that Mamoru felt more than annoyance for Usagi but he hadn't believed that Mamoru would once act on his feelings.

So now he was stunned that he had the guts to act after his feelings. Motoki himself was happy that Mamoru had now a possibility at happiness and an serious relationship. 'Wait. Serious relationship? With Usagi? Well she is cute but she is 14? How serious can that get? Maybe I should warn Mamoru as to what exactly he is getting himself into. But on the other side was Usagi always there for him and even showed him that there was more to life than school. Especially after his misleaded attempt with Yue.'

Motoki didn't knew what he should say to that. On one side was that Usagichan's influence would be good for his friend. On the other side was that she was still very young. Well she was 14 nearly 15 so it wouldn't be against the law but there was still Usagi's immature side that could be interfering. And Motoki knew that if Usagi would desert him, Mamoru would never trust anyone again with his heart.

Sighing combed with his hand through his hair. He didn't know what to say to Mamoru, once he was getting from this hot passionate kiss, and what was more disturbing, he didn't even knew if he could give advice to him when he would ask for it.

Motoki was just happy that his relationship with Reika wasn't this complicated. Sure he felt always a little bit awkward because of her studies and career where he didn't even know if he was ever get to do something else than the Crown Arcade. sometimes he wished he could just lock it and do whatever he wanted to do. But then he remembered Usagichan and all the other customers and couldn't.

In truth it had been the children and their anxious faces that let him do this job. When he had overtaken the arcade from his father he had sworn himself that he would study and learn a real and highly respected job. But when he had first seen the faces of the children and their enthusiastic shouts he realized why his father has given him the arcade with a smile.

It layed in the family that all Furuhata's were great with people. Unazuki loved to speak and interact with them, and so, she had told him that waitress in here was the best job she could have ever choosen for herself. Their mother had been a cosmetican. She had still her own shop but needed help from her husband to handle the mass of customers and shecks.

Motoki smiled inwardly. Yes he was lucky that he had this arcade from his father, this wonderful devotion for the people who came in here and for the woman at his side who was always there when needed. And exactly because of his family and his wonderful girlfriend, who was the woman he intended to marry, he believed that Mamoru needed such an wonderful person for himself.

And that person was Tsukino Usagi, Mamoru's little Odango Atama and former arch-enemy.

The thoughts of the girls were going in the same direction. But while Naru was happy for Usagi and swore to herself to bore after more input, Amy and Makoto were worried.

Not only did they have to fight with youmas, school, hidden identities, and family, now it seems they would have to cover Usagi for her fights at night, her fatigue, possible bruises by Mamoru if he were to become her boyfriend, and her lack of interest in fights, youmas, finding the princess and protecting her as well as Usagi's relationship with Mamoru before Luna.

Even when the latter wasn't something new. Oh yes, the two Sailor Senshi could just see how Luna would complain. But the most terrible scene would be just in a few minutes here.

Because Hino Rei, miko at the Hikawa shrine and mooning-over-Chiba-Mamoru-girl-of-the-month, was at the moment on her way here.

Amy sighed. It couldn't get any wor... .No she wouldn't think that. If she would, something far more worse would happen. She just hoped that Usagi was already prepared for the fight that would start when Rei would arrive. Amy was absolutely sure that it would be the worst fight between the 2 so far.

And that had to mean something by their constant bickering. Amy had always been more shy and reclusive than the 2. Even from an early childhood on she was nearly all the time alone. She didn't remember her father who was an artist accordingly after her mother. And her mother was an doctor. Amy still remembers the sentence she always said when she was going again to the clinic because of an patient.

And how could she not remember? Her mother said still the same words: "Amychan, I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm sure you can handle yourself awhile alone, ne? Because you're already such a big girl. I just have to see an patient. It seems they have been some complications. But don't worry I'll be home soon."

Yes that had been her words. Amy had than hated all the patients that hold her away from her daughter at the tender age of 4. Maybe she had had always been like that but Amy couldn't really remember. The "soon" of her mother had always been then after 15 hours later. Even when the babysitter came and was gone before then. Amy had adjusted to that fact.

She would always be alone at home when she was coming and when she was going. She had learned to be alone and to amuse herself with books or whatever had been there for her. Maybe she had then started to show her mother that she was something worth through her work in school and her grades. Her mother had always been very happy and proud of her when Amy showed what for a genius she was.

And later when Amy decided to go the way to be a doctor as well, her mother had begun to spend more time with her. Oh she was still always on the run to the clinic where a patient waited but now she often was there when Amy wanted to go to bed and talked with her about her patients. Naturally without names but what her diagnosis were an how the symptoms were.

But that had changed now again since Amy had become a senshi and made friends. Amy was either not there when her mother was there or she was busy with senshi-business or her homework and studies and couldn't bring up time for her mother. The only time both of them were there and not occupied were at dinner every other day.

Neither Amy nor her mother were sorry about that. They had both responsibilities that they couldn't shake off. Even when Mizuno-san was a little bit surprised that her daughter was already this mature, she was also proud of her and told her that often.

Still... Amy didn't looked forward the clash of the friends. ' Maybe Mako-chan can do something against greater wounds and save their friendship.'

Kino Makoto was pondering meanwhile how she could stop the confrontation before it even began. She didn't have much selcetion. She could catch Rei before she came in here. Or she could stop Usa-chan and Mamoru-san from snogging before Rei came. A quick look and she let the last suggestion fall. She didn't want to meddle with Usachan's relationship and knew she should savor the time they had together. Too often Makoto had found herself alone after a short time of falling for somone until he broke up with her.

Makoto sighed. Yes she knew exactly how it was to be falling in love but she never managed to stay that way. Either the boy broke up with her or she saw flaws she hadn't before. Like what a loser he really was or how weak he seemed to be. She never had a steady relationship in any way but with Asagiri Shinozaki, her childhood friend and buddy.

He had hold to her all the time. Even when she was a trouble-maker and a rowdy. But he always stood to her and when he moved with his family she decided to follow as well. Naturally she should have, because The Asagiri's were herlegal guardians, but they had ket her choose. And now that she had met Usagi, the others and her destiny as Sailor Jupiter she saw that she had made the right decision.

Makoto had always been lonely since her parents had died when she was 6 years old. But through the support from Shinozaki and his family she had made it through fine. And now with her friends she would be better than fine. She would be happy. Even without an boyfriend.

Makoto thought about some other ways to prevent a fighting scene between 2 of her best friend as she heard the door-bell jingle and could catch a look at long black hair which shined in violet when the sun shine falled upon it.

Amy and Makoto hold the breathe to see what would happen next. Motoki, unsure because of the pale faces of the two friends looked forward the door as well and cursed silently the rotten luck his friend had.  
Naru, who never had met Rei and didn't knew about her crush on Mamoru, was nervous as well because of the tight atmosphere and the calm before the storm vibes she became from Motoki and the friends of Usagi.

Rei herself had been walking lazily down the street. She knew she would be early anyway because Usagi would be still in detention. Smiling she thought about how she could anger and tease Odangochan today. She laughed at the nickname from Mamorusan and relished in the fact that there was somebody else who saw that Usagi was the perfect victim for teasing and taunting.

She had seen how the others were always friendly to her and always forgive her faults and mistakes. She wouldn't let Usagi so easy come away. Rei herself had always been controlled and serene so she expected she it from others in some measure as well. Even when she was little there had always been the constant reminder that she had to be quiet.

Whe she was little her father had still lived with her and her mother. Then she hadn't understood why her father always told her to be still and quiet. To always smile when there was someone as guest and to never cry openly no matter how bad it hurts. Yes her father had taught to be always on her guard.

As ruthless politican he had been always on his guard and taught his family to be it as well. All he ever wanted was an family that he could make public as perfect. But as his wife died at cancer and she let the custody go to her grandfather the whole picture was destroyed.

What Rei had hurt the most that he had first told anyone who had wanted to hear, that his daughter was everything for him. But 2 weeks after the burial and when all the press had lost their interest he had told her grandfather in her presence that he could take the brat.

That he didn't needed a brat who would not cry at the burial where all the cameras had been but in her room as he once had taught her, a lesson he had fortunately for him forgotten. He told that he didn't a daughter that was just a nuisance than a real help for his career. As he than told the old man that he would never pay for someone like that, her grandfather had started to curse him and had thrown him out from the temple.

Then he had taken Rei in his arms and had told her that everything was okay and that she was allowed to show feelings and that she could when she wanted to. Rei had obediently nodded but she had been already taught the emotionless facade and couldn't bring herself to let it fall.

Oh, she could get angry and swear like a trooper, and be in the next second smiling and serene like Mona Lisa. But to show real happiness and other emotions were very hard for her. She still heard her fathers voice to obey and be still and quiet. Because all that she was so mean to Usagi. Because it wasn't that she was really angry at her.

No. In truth was she jealous. Jealous that she could just show what she felt, be it embarassment, happiness, hurt, giddiness or even her endearing clumsiness. Smiling to herself, Rei had to say that Usagi's clumsiness was endearing. It seemed she was always falling just when the mood was dropping and so made them all happier.

Her helplessness and her open wailing with her babyblue eyes made all fall for her. Yes even Rei fell for her. Naturally only in the older sibling way. Anything else would be pedophile when she was in her clumsy-mode.

And because of all that Rei was mean to Usagi. 'But today I will just tease her about being late again. Oh yes Odangochan needs to learn that we can't overlook her mistakes anymore. When there is an youma attack she is the only one who can kill these fucking things with the moonscepter. And an attack would be very unnerving while she is still in detention!'

Having rised her annoyed-at-Usagi's-antics-meter again she was going straight to the Crown Arcade. As she entered she could already feel the electricity in the air and the shadow of misery fell upon her.

Something was wrong and it had to do with her. Rei contemplated if she really wanted to know what was going but chided herself at being an coward like Usagi. With her chin held high she entered the arcade farther until she could see the bar and behind that her friends with the redhead who was Usagi's former friend.

The kissing couple at the bar were unworthy her attention at the first sight. But as Rei saw how Amy and Makoto always flickered her gazes between herself and the couple she decided to take a second glance.

Rei's mouth fell open. she couldn't believe what she was seing. Odango Atama, dubbed and at the moment thouroughly kissed by Mamoru, was sitting there. Rei stopped breathing. Usagi who was constantly teased and laughed at, was at the moment in a heated liplock with Rei's crush, Chiba Mamoru.

Rei couldn't understand the world anymore. Why was Mamorusan kissing Usagi? Why wasn't he kissing her? Rei had more common with Mamoru than he could ever have with Usagi.

They were both private-persons. They both liked to tease Usagi. They had both few friends, not counting the senshi. They both no family or just an guardian or an family substitute. Both were friendly to others, with exception of one Tsukino Usagi. And last but not least they both liked each other.

That was, at least, what Rei thought. But when she looked the couple before her she seemed to have some miscalculations. 'But how the fuck did Usagi wrap Mamoru around her little finger?'

Rei was not fuming. no she wasn't angry. She was totally pissed off.

"USAGI! What the fuck are you doing there?" Rei screamed.

Mamoru winced and tried to detangle himself from his Usako. 'Hmm nice nickname, ne?I think I will use it when we're alone'

But Usagi wasn't ready to let him go. She hold his head to him and slowly let their passionate liplock go down to soft touches of their lips. Then with an shining smile she laughed at him and pecked him on the cheek. Mamoru was confused. If he hadn't heard wrong Usagi's fiery friend Rei has been just entering the arcade and had sreamed for an explanations.

Mamoru had known that Reichan had wanted something from him but even when he dated, he had never wanted a serious relationship and commitment. Well at least not until Usgai came. And now Rei would make Usagi down because she had decided to act out of her feelings and let them both be together.

He realized that he had a word or 2 to say too. He had never been interested in Rei. And it had been his decision too, to be with Usagi. So he couldn't let Rei just shout at her and see this wonderful new and confident Usagi hide herself again. But just as he wanted to say something 2 soft finger laid themselves on his lips and with a shake of her head Usagi told him to stay silent.

Usagi had been angry and disappointed that her kiss, okay, that her snogging with Mamoru had been interrupted. But she knew that it would be the best to let her wait to show that she was serious about Mamoru and had nothing to be ashamed of.

So when Mamoru winced and tried to free himself she his face in her hands and let their passionate feelings slowly descend to some softer declarations of love. When she finally let herself lean back and smiling at him, she saw the worry behind his eyes. Even her peck didn't helped to lessen them some.

So when she saw that he wanted to say something in their defence she laid her fingers on his lips and shook her head. They had nothing to defend. That was something that Mamoru had to understand.  
He didn't had to defend himself or to answer for his actions and feelings.

Smiling Usagi faced Rei and then asked if she could repeat the question again.

Stunned Rei could only stutter as she saw that Usagi wasn't even embarassed to be seen like that.  
But Rei gathered fast her wits."What do you mean 'my question'? I'm sure you heard me the first time! So what are you doing to Mamoru-san! You should be ashamed of yourself Usagi! How could you do that?"

But Usagi just lifted a brow at Rei's emotional, well, screaming would be the best description of that.  
"May I ask what it is to you? I think that Mamoru and I are old enough to decide ourselves if we want to be together or not. We don't have to answer you Rei."

As if the conversation was ended, Usagi faced Mamoru once again. But Rei wouldn't let that go. Usagi had just snubbed her and that before the entire arcade and their friends. And especially Mamoru.  
No Hino Rei wouldn't let that go.

"I have a right to know that because your my friend! And if I recall right than you were just yesterday fighting with Mamoru like cat and dog. Such an envelopement is not only unreasonable but also impossible if you haven't done something to him! And you know that you're not allowed to use something like that for something this trivial!"

Usagi's eyes began to harden. Nobody screamed at her like that anymore and got away. She was no longer crybaby Usagi from yesterday. She was more than that and she wouldn't let Rei's self-concsiousness make her down so that Rei would feel better. She would now fight for herself.

Usagilifted her chin and slowly faced Rei. In her eyes were cold hard anger to be seen. Usagi's eyes looked now like ice and no warmth was seen, which was so typical for the "old" Usagi.  
Even Rei saw now that it really wasn't their Usagi.

The new Usagi would let nobody insult her or her loved ones. Not even from her own friends which loved like a family. And Rei would be now the first one who would see one side of the "new" Usagi that even her former enemies let flee like rats from the sinking ship.

M'kay review please .


	4. A fight and an explanation

A/N:

Sorry for the delay but I just had a new idea for an othere story. It's and crossover with DBZ, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha and Sailor Moon, naturally.

It has alittle bit to do with the carpathian series of Christine Feehan but at the same time is nothing alike.

Let's just say that the different races (Saiyajin, Oni, Youkai and Terrans) have the problem of not finding females for them. And is has to be soulmate of the man in question. So they stand short before the extinction when nothing happens.

It will be then like a journey where the leader of each race is going to learn about the others.

You will learn why leaders are going and if they find females for their race and themselves in the story

Well let's start this chapter!

Last time:

The new Usagi would let nobody insult her or her loved ones. Not even from her own friends which loved like a family. And Rei would be now the first one who would see one side of the "new" Usagi that even her former enemies let flee like rats from the sinking ship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold calculating blue eyes looked staright at violet ones. The whole Arcade lay in dead silence. The strained pulsing aura the two clashing entities surrounded were more than enough to silence even the loudest guest. Rei's violet eyes looked pained and angry at Usagi and Mamoru. She just didn't understand how they could betray her that much. What had she done to deserve that her crush and her best friend decided out of the blue to hook up? How had been the chances that those two would hit it off in an day after weeks full of hatred and angry words?

No this was something she couldn't let go unnoticed. She had to let them see how impossible they were together and that they would never find luck and happiness with each other. Yes, she had to show them that they would hurt themselves with this relationship. And that Rei feared she could be left alone from Usagi and that she wouldn't give up her crush on Mamoru wasn't in any way a motivation. No she did that just for the two best friends she ever had!

Usagi meanwhile looked at Rei with sadness. She knew that she had an crush on Mamoru and what her fears were but now Usagi had to show her that she loved Mamoru the most. She would have to hurt Rei and she didn't liked it one bit but she had to do what someday otherwise would an issue. Inwardly she laughed about that. Oh yes she had already too many experiences with Rei in any dimension that there existed to know what complications could come.

"Rei what the fuck did you say?"

Cool blue sapphires stared at shocked violet. Usagi started to smirk. Somehow this would be fun for her. Millions of years alone had been very enlighting her in the simple pleasures every day. In short: She knew how to be a coldhearted bitch in the right moments and loved it. Especially with Chaos it always been fun and her literally explosive temper.

"U-usagi are you ok? Since do you say such words...? I didn't even knew that you know of them? B-but that has nothing to do with what I said to you! I told you that a relationship between you and Mamoru absolutely impossible is by normal circumstances!"

Now heated violet with sparks of red clashed with still cool and supperior looking blue eyes. But Rei wasn't ready to stop yet. No she would show her best friend just how hot her temper and her fire could get.

"Who do you think you are? I thought it was clear that you weren't allowed to use...unfair methods to become love or other things in your life? How irresponsible will you get Usagi? One time is it a icecream you're after then an entrance somewhere where you're not allowed to enter and now you use it to gain Mamorusempais love! That is not only irresponsible but downright mad and evil! How could you! You may be an clutz, a ditz, a child, an looser, a totally failure for all of us but it still gives you the right to play with someones feelings like this!"

The whole arcade, and especially four girls and two men, gasped. How could Rei say something that bad to Usagi? Everyone was sure that soon she would start to wail. Mamoru was ready to step to her and console her, Motoki started to go to the bar to make an giantic fudge and Ami, Makoto and Naru were waiting to interfere and protect Usagi as something totally shocking happended.

Usagi laughed.

She just started to laugh. Was had began with a low chuckle began to grow to an full-out right-from-the-deepest-recess-of-her-soul laugh. Cool sapphires were dancing with glee at the shellshocked expression on Rei's face. Did she thought that would hurt Usagi? That she would back down from the challenge Rei had sent her? ' It's really amusing how silly our little miko can be sometimes. Her words were not only untrue but also a little bit too low from thze standard of her. Hmm, it seems that she is either too angry or too scared with this situation that she looses her serene and calm surface. Now... what to do with this opportunity?'

Smirking and full of laughter were Usagi as she walked right in front lay by our of Rei so that only inches were between them.

"Rei, as my best friend and as my sister in all but blood let me tell you this. This was the worst and saddest insult I have ever received.And that it was you that it came from made it all the sadder. Because Rei, you have nearly all the time your thoughts firm in your head and normally you do think when you talk, ne! So I can say that this insult leaves me only with sadness and unhappy because I have to be the object of one of your dumbest insults in the world. You know Rei just before you spoke I thought that this word-fight could be fun and now I am clearly dissappointed.

But you have now stepped on one platform for me too low to follow so I will just make this situation clear with you, maybe hurt you a bit because it's the truth and then we can look if we don't lay by our differences and go together with the others and "

,shortly sapphires met the calm ocean to show she was talking from him,

"maybe some other persons to jewelry from Naru's hahaue. Are you ready or do you wish to say something before I begin? No? Ok Reichan I will now talk in full sentences and without reservations because of your obvious challenge in mine and Mamo-chan's decisions."

Rei just gaped like a fish out of water. But she wasn't alone. Mamoru's reaction to the nickname was the same but not with shock but with pride, honor, love and affection. 'Usako you're really the greatest' Smirking now, he was anticipating what his little Usako would show now from her new side.

" You are so full of yourself Hino Rei that you don't see that others may know about you weakness an that everything you show us is just a role you play.

Whatever I or Mamoru decide to do with our relationship is just our decision and no one elses. I find it fucking unbelieveable that you not just search this situation out to break us up after we so shortly just found each other, but you also make it a personally warplane where you can finally let all your anger at your own insecurities and weaknesses out. And that, Rei, is unforgiveable. Rei I care a fuck about anything that you just said because I know that it isn't true in any way.

But not only that, I have already decided that anything that stands between me and Mamochan has to be destroyed and when you try to then even you will come into the crossfire. You may deem youself worthy to oppose against our decision to be together and maybe you just want even for a little our best but if you were true to yourself you have to say you are just scared shitless. And do you know what? I don't give a shit. I just don't care if you're the Queen of England or if you're Cleopatra or the some princess of a province. It just doesn't matter to me because the only thing that I love more than my life and any others on this world is Mamochan and anybody who thretens him and our relationship can see himself killed in the next twentyfour hours. But you are lucky Rei because I think at least a little bit about you cause you're like a sister for me.

And because of that I will not kill you but give you this as warning. I don't care where you from, what your family is like and what problems you have. I know all of it. I know every little thing about you Rei and if you ever, and when I say ever I mean ever Rei, do a shit like that you try to bring Mamochan and me to break up again, I swear you will curse the day you were born. I will make your life a living hell Rei and would let you become immortal so that you can enjoy it.

Your insecurities about your loved ones leaving you alone and that you aren't good enough for friends are bullshit. Rei you're beautiful, sophisticated, funny, gentle and the best sister one could have. But your also a stubborn, fiery, short-tempered, mean, too strict and insecure.

So if you could just accept that Mamochan and I are together, we will never leave you, that you can make friends on your own and even find an boyfriend I would be grateful because I just want to go out of here,maybe a little bit shopping but foremost just be with Mamochan. Just get that through your thick head and we will be out of here."

The whole arcade was stunned. Rei stared at Usagi as if she were an alien and couldn't get her thoughts together. 'Wha-Ho-Wher...Damnit! Just what the fuck had happened here? And how did Usagi knew? Who told her? Am I really all that? Could I really get an boyfriend if I wanted to? I just don't understand...'

Rei was confused. Never had she seen Usagi this confident or smart. Her own low self-esteem seemed to be well hidden or so she thought. That Usagi out of all people could see through her walls was frightening. Rei just couldn't believe what one day could do to an shy and ditzy girl.

"Usagi what happened?" asked Rei with a calm facade. In her mind she was panicking at the thought some youma could have control over her or that the dark kingdom had something done to her. When she was truth to herself than she felt even something different in her aura. Something that was ageless and had too many experiences and memories than an 15 year old girl could have.

'Oh kami-sama! Please don't say that Usagi has been posessed! I don't know if I would ever forgive me for the fight with her yesterday and today if something happened to her! Kami! Why did I not feel it before that her aura is full of these strange power and that it seems to pulsate? And these strange feelings from her... superiority, serenity and noble air around her. Please kamisama send me strentgh to help her in any way I can.'

What do you mean Rei? I am totally okay. I feel fine and I would like to go now if it's okay with you. Mamochan would you accompany me?" Usagi had felt the streak of panic that went through Rei but she decided that now was not the time to share memories from a lifetime she wasn't even sure she ever lived even she knew she had. Just not in this lifetime. So Usagi did everything a normal girl would do in that moment. She squeeled happily as Mamoru nodded and bounded to him, to wrap herself around his right arm.

"Ohhh Mamochan that is soooooo sweet from you! Then now we go off to the Osa P. Jewelry and then we can go for a little bit to the park yes? Ohh I just love you sooo much!" Bouncing and happy chattered Usagi with Mamoru, or better: she chattered and Mamoru listened. The girls were a little bit confused by Usagi's suddenly normal behaviour and the cold glare that Rei sent to her when she was ignored.

But Ami, Makoto and Naru were already accustomed to Usagi's and Rei's behaviour so it wasn't that of a problem. Motoki just smiled and wished them all a good day as he waved them through the arcade door.

For Rei nothing was ok. Everything was now falling into place to her. Usagi's abnormal behaviour and now her try to be normal again. Then her usual cheerfulness which was still a long way from how she had been. It was still a little bit seriousness in it as well as gracefulness she never had before. What happwned to their wonderful, cheerful and childish Usagi? And who was this person in front of them? Oh yes she still had the same aura in the core but everything seemed to be different around it.

Whatever she said had an gentle approach for obedience in it. Her eyes were still sapphire but there was an coldness and an awareness in it that stemmed from too many wars they had seen. Even the lines of her face had transformed from the chubby little Usagi to an straight and very adult Tsukino Usagi who was more an woman than a child. All in all was this Usagi someone who had seen one too many hardships but still had some innocence as if something (or someone) had tried to beware it for her.

Mamoru saw that something changed in his Usako. His careless little Odango Atama had transformed into an woman that knew what she wanted. Even now he felt his face grow hot as he thought about how she just said she loved him in the arcade. He would never been so careles to expose his feelings in that way. And she didn't seem to mind that he didn't return her words. No she just knew.

'She knew? But... how could she know what I feel for if even I didn't know before this little scene in the arcade? And what the hell happened with her? She is like an adult one time and the next again like a child. No that's not true. Even now she knows much more than she says. I can see it in her eyes. Oh kamisama! Her Eyes! They are..ageless. But serious and at same time gentle and aware of everything that happens around her? What happened to my little Usako? Is she still in there somewhere? My little Usako who worries only about the new Sailor V game and if her money is enough for a shake?'

Mamoru began to watch how Usagi talked. How she walked, moved and just everything about her. More and more diferrences between her and the girl he knew started to come forth and before he knew what he did he stopped her.

The girls who had been all the time behind the pair and beside the brroding Rei saw now that something wasn't right with Usagi. She was not only different in her acting but was like a whole new person. Makoto began to speculate with Naru to distract her from Ami. Ami meanwhile started to scan Usagi and became some very interesting readings. As Mamoru stopped they were all near the hysterics because they just didn't knew who or what this new Usagi was.

"Okay, who or what are you?" Rei asked. She was the first to speak as the others had still doubts. When this was really an youma the senshi couldn't bring Mamoru and Naru in danger. Mamoru thought nearly the same. When this was to hurt Tuxedo Kamen he didn't knew if he should only speak when they were alone. Naru was totally obvious to this hypothetical danger and just asked herself what happened with Usagichan.

"Okay? If I could ask you what exactly you mean Rei? I am Tsukino Usagi, fifteen years old, your friend since nearly six months and now the girlfiend of the greatest man in the world!" Usagi looked lovingly at the blushing Mamoru. She nearly laughed out loud. So Rei and the others had started to see the changes in her. Well they just had to live with that. She was now the new Usagi. One that was everything she had worked for. Whether it was in this life, dimension or time or in another.

It didn't matter. Many things had changed her in ways not even Sailor Pluto or Sailor Cosmos herself had foreseen. But somethings would never change. Her love for her friends the senshi and the planets. Her love of the life and everything that comes with it.

Her love for her universe...

Her universe that was Mamoru.

As well as their children.

Oh how she missed the laughs of her children and grandchildren.

' Please kamisama. I wish not for many things but please protect all my loved ones and let them be born. I know that I am normally not allowed to be here but you were so cruel to me. To let me lose them only to have them reincarnated and to lose them again. I remember that I begged you to hold their souls beside you so no pain could ever harm them again. And I know you have hold you promise until my end and the end of my universe was near in every dimension. But now I beg you to give me this chance. This chance to live peacefully with them. To let this universe live! '

Slowly Usagi turned around to look at them. Ami was still analyzing with her Mecury computer. Rei watch the steady pulsing of her aura. Mamoru was distressed, she could see it in his eyes. He was blaming everything again on himself. Usagi sighed. She had to explain some things to them. But it was important that Naru wouldn't get suspicious. As well as Mamoru. It was just too early to say him that she was Sailor Moon and Makoto, Rei and Ami the Senshi.

' Okay Usagi just think of an explanation that has no senshi business in it and it should be clear how you changed without sounding suspicious. Perfect, senshi of all life! Now you only need to let an youma appear and you are the perfect enemy number one! Oh well. How about the truth? Hey my name is Tsukino Usagi and in a another dimension and universe or better in all others we have ever existed I was Sailor Cosmos. How and why I am here I can't just now remember but I will tell you when I can.'

"Well, you know minnasan that you have always told me I should be more acting like my age and not like my childish self. And because of that I thought I should try and chnage myself. I tried to be more like Ami with her genius and good notes. then I tried to be strong like Makoto and then to be more like a lady like Rei but all of these things did not let me be more that what you wanted. I even tried to please Mamoru so that I would look more like an adult to him than a small child who he could only tease and have no good word for. I tried all that and at last I finally saw how I had to be. Myself. I only had to be myself. And now that i know who and what I am I have changed in your eyes. But the truth is that this is all I have ever been. I am Tsukino Usagi, daughter of Tsukino Kenji and Ikuko, sister of Tsukino Shingo, friend and sister of Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Hino Rei and Osaka Naru, and girlfriend of Chiba Mamoru."

Stunned the girls as well as Usagi's boyfriend looked at her. They just couldn't believe what they had just heard. This should be their klutzy Usagi? And she had found herself? Well maybe she could give them courses because just yet they couldn't even gather their thoughts.

Usagi couldn't help herself. She started to laugh herself silly.

"Hahahahaha oh minna you should see your faces just now. Kami you look like you have seen and three-headed monkey! I am sorry that I confused you with my behaviour but I just couldn't back to playing your little innocent Usagi now that I know how I really am. I love myself just the way I am and I know it will be awhile for you to adjust to that but I promise to behave myself till you do!"

Smiling Usagi started to go in direction of the jewelry.

Mamoru was stunned. Like a lightening he had sensed just now the change in Usagi's personality and a bond between. them. It was something like his bond with Sailor Moon. But here he reacted not when she was in danger. No, it was like he could feel everything she felt and nearly as if he could read her thoughts. She had to feel his emotions and thoughts too cause at the moment she amused over his jumbled musings.

Usako... I feel you... can you hear me? Mamoru tried their bond.

Hai Mamochan I can hear and feel you. This is our bond. It is unique in any way. Since I accepted myself in any way there is, I could feel it. I think we have to accept ourselves to bond with our soulmate. NAd Mamochan you are my soulmate. You are the only man I could love and I know that since I was six years old. No don't even try. I know you think it would be too early for me to know that you are my soulmate and that all this is only a crush and that we didn't knew each other because you were in the orphanage and I lived already her but even then I dreamed of you. I know what I am talking about Mamoru and if you want proof then just feel my feelings for you Usagi send all her love through her bond as she lokked behind her where her friends and Mamochan were following she saw that he had tears in his eyes.

He was just overwhelmed from her love and she could understand why. nobody had ever loved him. Not his former girlfriend and nobody else after his parents. This uncondidtional love was something new and frightening for him. But she could wait until he was ready for more. Before he could see her smirk, she saw again forward. Okay she was just a fifteen year old girl but she had the soul and spirit as well as knowledge of an ageless immortal woman who had nearly over thirty milliards of years when not more ( she never bothered to count years without her Mamochan and family and friends. It was just too depressing and after two suicides and reincarnation she was more than ready to forget it) without her man and any activity with him. And that meant only one thing: She needed it bad!

Well and who knows if she couldn't seduce Mamochan just right into her bed.' No my bed would be with my otousan who has even poblems to think about an man with me. no it had to be his bed in his appartement. Mmmmhh I ask myself why would Pluto give this chance. I mean normally and old soul like mine to bring here... she knows that I need Mamochan and I would be old enough to make love to him...what did she thought to bring me here? What destiny and purpose had this? Maybe... and just maybe... my older self is needed here because not only my experiences but because something more terrifying than Chaos awaits me here... Something...that needs not only the power of Sailor Moon but the power of Sailor Cosmos and Neo-Queen Serenity... That is an frightening thought. Am I here to speed up the relationship between me and Mamochan? I hope Sailor Pluto knows what she does because even I am not sure what exactly is going on...'

Frowning Usagi looked at the blue sky. The sun was still shining in her natural way and no signs of Metallia or anything else from the dark kingdom was seen.

'Whatever you thought Setsuna-san I hope you know your metier. And Kamisama I hope you will guide me through this. Because I am afraid and scared to death. May the power of Selene watch over me and let me see the path ahead.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You see that sometimes Usagi is confused as to why she has this memories and then again she is not. So that you know, I did it intentionally and it has an purpose! Well Read and Review! I love all of you .

to be continued...


	5. The ring

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Sorry for the delay in the update but I have been in the hospital and am still ill and need to

rest. I am already writing for the new chapter that will include the walk of Usagi and the girl's

night. So it will be longer and a little bit more to write for me.

Anyway have with this chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

Frowning Usagi looked at the blue sky. The sun was still shining in her natural way and no signs

of Metallia or anything else from the dark kingdom was seen.

'Whatever you thought Setsuna-san I hope you know your metier. And Kamisama I hope you will guide

me through this. Because I am afraid and scared to death. May the power of Selene watch over me

and let me see the path ahead.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining. Playing children and women with their children were outside to enjoy the sun and the tranquility of the afternoon. Usagi wasn't concerned over this but very very grateful and elated that she could scenes like this again. It had been a very long time for her to see earth like this.

In future there had been Chrystal Tokio and her grand-grand-grand-something -children who ruled over it.

She had seen how Chibi-Usa ascended the throne and married Helios. She had seen how people again again tried to kill her descendents and their familys in greed for the ginzuishou and their power. Scenes like this had become rare in future and even with her protecting hand over her homeplanet it hadn't made a difference when she saw how the killing never stopped.

Every tear she shed for the death of her loved ones had been paid with millions over millions more pain, emotionally and physically too. Until one day Pluto, well one of her reincarnations anyway, told her that the universe would become more and more painful to her until she until she would find the key to all. She thought killing Chaos and with that the universe she knew would bring her peace but it wasn't so.

She searched then in her other lifes for an explanation, a solution or maybe the key but she never found it. Her only hope was that now that she found herself at the beginning tht she could change her destiny and everything that had to do with it.

Maybe she could talk with Setsunasan some other time to clear everything out and maybe find and explanation for everything. Usagi didn't think that Queen Selene knew anything of the trials she had been through or about anything that had to do with her destiny.

Usagi sighed inwardly. She really really hoped she would find answers for her questions, and soon, or this reality and universe were doomed before it had even begun to exist. 'Or maybe I should just hope that the kamis will be easier on me this time... as if! They just love to see me struggle through this. I am sure of it! But Kami hasn't seen anything yet. This time I will be married with Mamochan before he travels to America.

With that I will be able to protect his star-seed even without being near him and it will make Chaos furious...'

Suddenly the the reflection of the sun in a car-window let Usagi become aware again with her surrounding. Okay this time she had been pondering more than a few seconds so it was time to observe her peaceful and undemanding sorrounding again.

Behind her and still in a daze were her friend and lover. ' Well he is a will-be-lover or an was-and-will-be-lover? Doesn't matter as long he is mine with soul, body, spirit and everything else he has.' They just couldn't snap out of the stupor their once-clumsy-and-clueless-friend had send upon them.

And how could they when the transformation had been happened in one day? Or better in one night?

'How could have have Odango Atama have changed in one night? Yesterday she was still the little clumsy and stupid schoolgirl and now she is the most wonderful woman I have ever met in my life and can't think living without her. I never believed in karma, destiny, kismet or fate but now I think that is exactly what had been hapening to me.'

Mamoru looked at the child-woman before him and tried again to reach her with their bond.

Usako...What is going through your mind? One minute your sad then your angry and then...

'... needy, full with lust, love and the urge to jump me? Well I hope you really felt two out of these four things because they have alread an interesting effect on my body. Hell what are you thinking Chiba! This girl is just fifteen years old or so... okay I don't know her age but she is younger than you. Legally you could even marry her with permission of her parents but is she emotionally mature enough for this step? Hell am I?'

Usagi was very very amused about Mamoru's inner conflict and musings. He didn't need to know that she not only could, read, hear and analyze his mind every second she wanted but also control him if ever the need to do so would arrise.

Mamochan please just calm down okay? I love you and it is normal for a girl to show it somehow her boyfriend that she loves him. I won't hide it from you that yes, I ould like to make love to you. But that doesn't mean you have to feel pressured into something. You are my soulmate and whatever is good for you is good for me. As slow or as fast as you wish this realtionship to develop it will happen. And someday we will make love. But you are also right that neither you nor me are ready to go this far yet.

'And for entirely different reasons. You are still a little bit insecure with all this because it happened so fast and especially with me because I have changed so much. You just need to adjust first and then we will se how it will go from then on. I am still insecure about where I stand and what is going on here. Am I even allowed to seduce you before Metallia... or even before Chaos for that matter. You never let me get farther with you than kisses and touching. And then we made love after Sailor Chaos was defeated. You don't even know how angry I was at you. If we had slept with each other earlier nothing of that would have happened. And then after Chaos you decide I am mature enough. It had hurt to hear you say that Mamochan.

But I guess I can't hold this over you this time cause it hasn't even happened here... Well, doesn't matter now anyway. My Mamochan is confused and the others are suspicious about me. Especially Amichan and Reichan. Ah and there is Osa P. Maybe I can get Mamochan to buy me something nice? And I think it's time for my innocent part to take over again so Tsukino Usagi let your innocence and cuteness shine bright for these fools we call friends.'

"Mamochan! Look there is Osa P. the Jewelry from Naru's hahaue. It's perfect, ne? Naru's hahaue is soooooo nice because she always makes me special prices and often tells me that I have a good eye for the expensive things"

Mamoru started to groan as he heard that. He had thought he would just walk with her in the Jewelry, look a little bit and they would go through the park, alone, and talk some more beforte he would bring her home and then start his hopefully silent night without youmas and super-heroines to rescue.

But he saw that was just his imagination from an wonderful afternoon. His girlfriend, since circa thirty minutes, had other plans for him. She would beg him to buy her something like all the girls who were everyday around him , too. She would just use him like Yue. Yue who had left him after he told her that he couldn't buy her anything and that everything he owned was just the necessary **standard** his status as owner of an whole imperium he had to have. Anything else had to be allowed by his caretaker who managed also his money.

Yue had told him then he were a snob and that she wouldn't go out with him anymore. She had broken his heart in seconds and now, when he thought he found a girl who saw for who he was and what he had...

Well he had fooled himself again...

No Mamochan don't even think that I would use you for your money. No, I am just here because i would like to show something normal. Something I have done nearly all my life. Going into the shop of Naru's hahaue and look at the jewelry and then dream that they would be ours and we are princesses who would wear them just for their princes. Who would, of course swep us off our feet and marry us. This has nothing to do with your money or anything else.

**I love you. **And nothing, not even if you were poor, would change that. So don't even think about Yuesan. You never loved her and she never loved you. And even when she hurt you, it was your luck she did and left. Because when not you would have never met me, your soulmate, and you would have made more painful experiences than you would like to know. So stop thinking I would use you. This is for fun nothing else so relax.

Mamoru was astonished as he looked at the young women at his side. She had known what was troubling him and had reacted accordingly. All his insecurities had been laid to rest with her declaration and explanation. He was at ease now and could look forward to go with his girlfriend, no, his **soulmate** into the jewelry and maybe buy her even something just because **he** wanted to.

Rei wasn't so comfortable as she looked on the pair in front of her. She had seen severly flashes of something onto their faces before they relaxed again. Also interesting were the gaps or scars in Usagi's ki.

Something Rei had never learned before was to interpret them and now she was cursing herself for not blackmailing her grandfather into teaching her this technic.

She was just too curious what the things she saw in Usagi's ki could mean. Oh she could interpret many things, she wasn't a beginner in these things. But there were other things she didn't understand when she had interpreted them correctly. Agelessness, royalty, pain so great it could destroy anyone, joy that was so great you could cry, love so deep you couldn't fathom the end, loneliness so strong as if no soul had ever reached out to her and then something or someone else who was mixed within her ki. Just a small deep blue that was interwined i her deep pink ki.

' Well if I could be sure I would say it is Mamoru's ki that is intermingled with her own. But that would mean they had to be soulmates and I can't imagine how two so different people could be in soul one? That's just impossible. Still i curse my jii-san that he hasn't given me lesson's in reading someones ki correctly. As if I am still a little girl who doesn't know what she does. I know I can hurt someone if I can't control my gift. And I know that I could even kill someone but I have already mastered my gift so good, especially now that I am Sailor Mars, that I could handle it.'

But sulking wouldn't bring Rei any farther with her observations. She had to either confront Usagi tomorrow in their senshi-meeting or she had to wait until an youma would appear. She hoped it would be the former because she didn't want to fight with Usagichan after she was hurt or anyboby else.

Maybe she could even bring her jiisan to teach her the technic of the soul-searching and complete ki-reading. Then no one could hide a secret from her. She would automatically know if something was wrong and what is was. She didn't even register that she would invade the privacy of her friends.

Ami and Makoto were occupied to entertain Naru and to reassure her that everything was fine, to see what was going on with their friends. Naru was very perplexed of Usagi's behaviour but as always write it off to stress and as one of her brainless actions and ideas.

"Hey Usagi! Okaasan has extra discounts for my friends and now that you've been away so long I'm sure she will make you a special price. You should really take the opportunity and buy something. There was a new shipment of rosequarz and diamonds. She has wonderful amulets and necklaces."

An odd gleaming appeared in Naru's eyes as she saw just how tight Usagi hung on Mamoru's arm. She knew that her friend had loved this man for a long long time. She still remembered how Usagichan came to her as a five-year old and told her she had seen the prince from her dreams. The man she would marry someday.

Oh Naru had believed her, of course every five year old would do so. But when the name of her prince changed from Endymion to Mamoru she knew something had happened. Usagi had always talked about him, Naru couldn't remember a time when not. But nearly five years ago the name had changed and with that Usagi also.

She had been still the cute enthusiastic kid she had always been, but the nights where she would tell Naru about her prince and the stories from their adventures and balls they had been together ended. Somehow Usagi had changed to a quite young woman who would not tell anymore about her romantic sessions with her prince.

Naru had thought it had been just a fantasy and now that Usagi had found something real to dream of she wouldn't tell for fear the reality would come crashing down on her. But when Naru saw these two now together... Maybe Usagi had been right all along. This was her fairytale prince with who she would hopefully live ever happily after.

'I thought that Mamoru would be an fantasy too. But he is exactly like she described. Tall, blackhaired, deep blue eyes, and an mysterious and formal air around him. I hope he is the right for you Usagi. It seems that way with the looks you give him... Hmm maybe I should give him a little hint as to what he has to have better in his mind. Or he has to bear four womens wraths if he uses you!'

"Do you know what Usagi? You still remember the ring you loved so much ne? The one you said would be your betrothal ring? Well he is still avaiable and Okaasan said she would wait until a man would come into her shop to buy it for you before she will sell it otherwise. She means that the ring has been made for you and because you are like a daughter to her she will save it for you. Isn't that just wonderful?"

Usagi, who had been until that moment only slightly interested, perked up. Her face began to glow with an wonderful smile and laughter bubbled up her throat.

The ring she had been dreaming of since her childhood would be there until Mamoru decided that they should be wed. That were the best news she had ever heard. Especially since that ring was nearly an museums piece. Even when nobody knew of it.

The ring they were talking about looked like an normal whitegold ring with undefinable symbols and moons on it. In fact it were a ring that was over thousand years old. How it had landed in Osa P.'s shop nobody knew but it didn't matter to Usagi.

It had been the ring Prince Endymion had given her to their betrothal and she wanted it to be the ring for this occasion again. In nearly every dimension she had been, it had happened otherwise. The ring had been her weddingband and while still beautiful, it hadn't been made for that purpose.

Now Usagi had the chance to show Mamoru the ring **before** they would engage and that would be the perfect moment to tell about her dreams of that ring. Naturally nothing from the wedding and engaging whatsoever. Just that it had been always her wish to become this ring as an sign that her love and she were betrothed.

Enthusiastical pulled usagi at Mamoru's arm. She couldn't wait to show him the ring.

"Come on, we have to look what else Naru's hahaue has there for us. It has been too long since I was here and looked into it. I just hadn't had the time for that! So that means one thing!"

Grinning like a cheshire cat she wirbled around until she faced her friends who had similiar expressions on their faces. Mamoru nearly groaned because that couldn't be a good sign. Neither for him nor for any other man on the world.

"SHOPPING TIME!"

Laughed and screamed the girls. This time Mamoru groaned loudly. It couldn't be right that these five girls would go with him on a shopping spree in one of the most expensive jewelries in Tokio if not in Japan.

He just hoped that Usagi would not only have taste in fine jewelry but also in cheap items. Momentarily was his budget at near the end in this month. And the ring from that Naru had been speaking would be costing a whole lot more if he knew what his Usako would like to have.

And that for an betrothal! He thought it would be understandable for an weddingring to make this much fuss about it. But for an engagement ring he didn't understand it.

But maybe this was just another facet of mystery to his Usako, or to women generally. But if he decided to marry Usako, and make no mistake he had already decided that Usako would be the one even when she had to age a little bit more, he would buy her this engagement ring and give her it.

But it was still a little early to make such assumptions and plans and so he fought his rising panic that he wopuld have to explain his Usako that he wouldn't buy this ring and that they were both too young for this.

Well he wasn't and she wasn't either after law but emotionally it was the opposite. So as he was dragged into the shop he was already seeing his doom right in front of him in the body of his Usako.

Usagi was laughing internally. Mamoru was panicking that he couldn't buy Usagi the ring and that she would make a scene and he would lose her, Rei was still pondering about ki and soul reading, Ami wished she could study Usagi more, Makoto was already planning on beating Mamoru into a bulb if he wouldn't buy Usagi something nice and Naru was already planning Usagi's wedding.

All in all it was an interesting and amusing situation.

Osa P. was an wonderful shop. If you came in there were glass vitrines left and right from you full with rings, bracelets, earrings and necklaces. Farther into the shop you could see more expensive items. Items that were so expensive that you should only lend it out.

Rubin tiara's, diamond bracelets, sapphire crowns, fans with dozens of emeralds, diamond, sapphires, rubins and jades.

Nearly everything you could imagine that had to do with jewels laid there in the vitrins, presented in the right light to let the visitors dream and wonder about them.

Naru's hahaue had the sixth sense for these things so it was no wonder why the dark kingdom was often interested in her and her shop. Maybe the nijizuishou would even be here.

That thought was not only interesting for the dark kingdom but also for Tuxedo Kamen and the Senshi. So it was no wonder that Mamoru, still dragged from his girlfriend to the ring they had spoken about, and the other Senshi, naturally with exception from Usagi, looked around the shop with new interest.

That something could lie here so obvious was an disturbing thought and since Usagi had the Moonwand, it was almost more terrifying to think as to what had happened to the carrier since Usagi hasn't said anything from an other attack.

"Here look look! That is the ring I meant is right here. There, the one who shines so without the help of light in an silver and bluish glimmer. The symbols on the ring are unknown but they are sooooooo beautiful. Look, look Mamochan how it shines like it were waiting just for me!"

Mamoru couldn't drag his gaze from the ring away. Something was very familiar with this ring. As if he had known it would like that or that this was the ring who would be the engagement ring for Usagi. He knew this ring. He knew it and knew the feeeling of giddiness and happiness that filled him when thought that he would buy it for his Serenity.

Serenity? He didn't know any Serenity. He meant Usako. For his Usako he would buy this ring and nobody else. She had dreamed to have it and he would fulfill this dream someday, somehow.

'Where the hell did I get the idea to buy it for someone named Serenity? Who should that be?' Sighing he looked again at the ring that really shone seemingly from itself in a silver-bluish light.

'What the heck is the material of this ring. I have never heard from anything that had the ability to make such light and to shine from itself. But I always knew that my Usako would love only the extraordinary. Ah, Usako what did you do to me? I feel like I have known you forever, and that nobody will divide us. I love you. Yes I really love you even if I have never known this emotion before and if then never with this intensity.'

Mamoru glanced softly down on his girlfriend. She was really an creature for itself . She was beautiful, innocent and shown with an light that came out of her beautiful heart and soul. Without a thought reached Mamoru down with his right hand and stroked softly over her hair.

It was silky to the touch and smelled like Sakuras and lilys. Surprised by the touch looked Usagi up and the saw the gentle and soft look in Mamorus eyes.

She smiled soflty back. He was just too sweet when he decided to tell his feelings in the public. She took his hand in her own and marveled again at how sheltered she was when he was beside her. His fingers began to glide softly over hand and made circles on her thumb and each other finger. Then he took her hand in his other hand and began to make circles in her palm.

Shudders ran through Usagi. She already took short gasps of air and her pupils began to shrink into slits. That such a soft and seemingly innocent action could stroke the passion in her was still a new and surprising revelation to her. And it affected not only herself because she could see that Mamoru's eyes became darker and darker with every laboured breath she took.

"Oh Usagichan it is sooo nice to see you again!" Broke the deep cultivated voice of Naru's hahaue through the veil that had laid upon the couple. Hastily they both hid their hands behind their backs as if you could see on them what they had done just seconds before.

"Hai, it is very nice to see you again Osaka-san. I was just again looking at the Tsuki-yo ring. He still glows when I come ne? Naru told me that you just lay it out to be marveled at and that you let only my future fiancee buy it. Is that true?"

Usagi tried to control her breath. Her cheeks had to be red by now and she still struggled to hold the passion for her Mamochan at bay. She was starving for Mamochan's attention at that had been just a little part of the foreplay, that she knew.

God how she would like to take Mamochan to his appartement and let him ravishing her. Or she ravishing him? It didn't matter as long as that it was soon and built from their love. Nothing else mattered to her. Inwardly sighing she began to pay attention to what Osakasan told Mamochan about the ring.

That nobody knew where it came from and that it would be millions over millions worth, if there weren't the believe it were just a fake. That it glowed just for Usagi and that she alone could wear the ring were things that no one could explain but that didn't mattered to Osakasan.

She had a story over an artefact of an old vanished culture or so she believed and nothing else mattered. Not to her and not to the visitors.

"And you know what Chibasan. I think that Usagi is from a family of nobles and that for her alone was the ring made. And because of that I have decided that Usagi alone is worthy of it and she will wear it. I don't know why she has decided that this is an engagement ring but as long as she is happy with it I don't care for what event she will wear it."

Osakasan began clucking over Usagi, what she had done the last months and why she didn't visit especially with her nice yummy boyfriend.

Mamoru took the chance and fled back to the other girls who were oooh-ing and aahh-ing over the things Naru showed them.

It was scary how the girls fixed him with a deathglare as Naru showed them something Usagi had always wanted but never had the money for it.

Cautiously Mamoru stepped forward and looked on the item they were currently expecting. It was an wonderful bracelet full with glittering stones in every colour you could think of. Mamoru winced internally as to how much this bracelet must cost. But what was worse? Not enough money to buy new books and write materials he wanted or the wrath of four girls who were standing before him plus an overdramatically girlfriend?

He had already checked that with Usagi he became also all her friends which included the absent Motoki.

And he wouldn't even think of her parents...

"And just how much does it cost?" was Mamoru's question.

"Just thousand-four-hundred yen. But when you buy this for Usagi I think we could sell it for eight-hundred. You see we are the most exclusive jewelry but we also sell pieces that are available for nearly everyone. So do you buy it for Usagichan or not?"

The glares from Rei, Makoto, Ami and Naru were enough to say her an affirmative answer. And eight-hundred yen were an nice price which would ensure that he could still buy anything he wanted. Mamoru let Naru even pack it in giftwrapping.

"Hey guys. I was just talking with Osakasan and saw how late it is. I have to be home soon and wanted to walk a little bit with Mamoru so if it is okay with you I would like to go now and that we will us tomorrow?"

Usagi softly asked as she saw that her friends had Mamoru circled.

They looked at him as if he were the most wanted criminal or something.

The Senshi just looked first at Usagi and then at Mamoru. When they decided that no danger was momentarily outgoing from him they decided to let them go. One after one they embraced Usagi, hugged her and told her if anything goes wrong she should call them.

They said goodbye also to Naru and her hahaue and then walked home.

Smiling took Usagi Mamoru's hand and pulled him into the direction of the parc. Hastily Mamoru said goodbye and followed Usagi who just waved.

"Aren't they a wonderful couple? When I saw them I thought they were an royalcouple or something. They look so good together and Usagi seems to bloom in his presence. I think we have found the buyer for our Tsuki-yo ring ,ne Naruchan?" asked Osakasan as she saw the couple walking hand in hand away.

"Yes, I think he is really the fairytale prince Usagi told me about. But somehow... I think they both have to go still a long way until they will fulfill the promise of the ring and the lehend behind it. Have you told Chibasan about the legend from the ring?"

"You mean about the moonprincess and the earthprince? That they will have to fight against their fears to find the key to happiness? No Naruchan I haven't. And we didn't even told Usagichan because you what Meiosan told us ne? We have to serve the Moon kingdom family but they have to ask to become answers. I just hope Usagichan learns that before she looses all hope..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review please!


	6. The past and the future

AN: Okay sorry for the long wait. I have now finished that chapter and hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all your kind reviews and let me tell you that I will answer any questions you have as good as I can. Just a warning. I have already decided that this will be the prequel of one of the races in my hyper crossover. You'll see one of the series mentioned already in this chapter. Short but all will come together soon. I promise. I am already working at the prlogue of the new story and it takes already forms. please bear with me and my ideas that are running through my head.

Ich mag es wenn niemand sieht wo ich bin wenn ich die Steinmaske anhabe - bond speaking of Usagi and Mamoru

Midna ist jaa so süß und Eponachan und Link sind meine Liebsten!+ - bond of you'll see

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun slowly went down and touched the world in soft golden and red hues, a couple walked happily towards the park, seemingly unaware of their surroundings with exception of each others eyes.

It was a strange couple as they looked like the exact opposite. One was a strong men with black hair, dark serious eyes, sharp features and an air of someone who has seen too much in his life.

The woman instead was a quirky blonde, with sky-blue, happy and curious eyes, soft features that were brightened by a smile and an air around her from innocence and love.

The couple could have not been more opposite but, as some say opposite attracts, and this couple were perfect role models for that.

Tsukino Usagi (who wished to have an different last name that starts with Chi and ended with ba) and Chiba Mamoru walked in peaceful silence into the park after an very stressful meeting with the other girls who were named Hino Rei, Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami as well as Osaka Naru who had invited the girls to visit the jewelry of her mother.

Mamoru nervously fidgeted with something wrapped in his coat pocket. Before he had bought a piece of jewelry, a bracelet to be exact, at Osa P., Osakasan's jewelry, and was now thinking it might have not been a very good idea.

'I mean hello! You just became Usagi's boyfriend and that only a few hours and now you bought already jewelry for her? Isn't that a bit too early. I mean she's Odango Atama the girl you loved to tease and hate! Now she's your girlfriend! Didn't you hate her wailness and clumsiness? What about her steady input of food? She will eat the hairs of your head. And it's still a few months till your heirloom will come in.'

'Till then she will have pulverized all your savings and you still need them for your courses at the university and your investion in the new business that Ryu Takato has opened. You promised to finance it and become so your share at the business. Well his idea Manga and Anime as well as Figurines of Sailor V and the Sailor Senshi to sell is really ingenious and than the computer and console games he makes.'

'He will have finally the licenses for the pictures and movies and so on with your money. How can you give it to him if one never full Odango eat everything up? And now you bought already a very cough maybe not so cough expensive bracelet for her! And not to mention that you don't even know how to give it to her because you're too nervous...'

Mamoru, sighing, let the rant in his head begin again and again. He really didn't know how to give Usagi the bracelet and if he could even let himself have a girlfriend, be it Usako or otherwise. His Tuxedo Kamen persona was a great obstacle between them and if Usako would hear that HE was Tuxedo Kamen, the most sought after hero and crush of every woman between the age 7 to 99 years old...

He cringed. No he couldn't let Usagi or anyone else know about him being Tuxedo Kamen. Usagi would become Odango on sugar and caffeine. A very not pleasant experience he had once when she had not only a coke but 7 and to that 5 limos he gave her when she dared him that she could drink them all.

After that Odango had been so high that she bounced all around the Arcade and Motoki had even his problems to stop her from going crazy with her steady giggling and jumping. No, he really couldn't tell anyone else than Motoki, who had surprised him someday and had found out through bloody bandages, stitches and bruises just what his best friend has been up to, the last year.

While Mamoru was caught in his inner dilemma, Usagi had amused herself with his inner dialog. It was very comical to see how Mamoru tried to fight against their soul bond with every thing he could find. He really shouldn't worry about her eating habits. She had changed, and while her friends and Mamoru had only seen a few things there was so much more.

She herself had really puzzled over the fact if she would transform now in Sailor Cosmos or in Sailor Moon in the next fight. Wouldn't the senshi and Tuxedo Kamensama be surprised if she looked suddenly more mature and more powerful than ever before? Or would Pluto already have made a plan on how she still used the same outfit as before?

A grin was fleetingly seen at Usage's face as she thought about her episode with Chibi- Usa and her transformation in Neo-Queen Serenity. She didn't believe she could handle to play that part with her daughter again.

And what was with Uranus, Neptune and Saturn? Should she again let them die to see that she was the messiah and ultimately saviour of all that is?

'No I couldn't survive all these worthless deaths again. This time many things will change. Not only will my future daughter never face the wise man and transform into Black Lady, there will be no deaths of Uranus and Neptune as well as Saturn. This time I will change everything I never changed before in fear they could start to hate me if they knew who, what and how powerful I really am.'

Sigh A quick side glance showed that Mamoru was still debating at just what he should do now.

'He really is too cute when he thinks about all this. Maybe that's what I should change too. I will no longer let Mamoru hide behind his thoughts. He always thought there were a barrier between us, that I could only read his thoughts when he allowed me, but that's not true. He can read my thoughts as easily as I read his. There is nothing that holds us apart but he is so afraid to open himself...'

'I will just tell him everything I know about our soul bond. P uh, I didn't think it would feel so good to let go of the secrets I have hold so strong to me. Then I will have to change also my relationships with the senshi. I love them too as my friends and sisters but they have no right to meddle in my love life or the relationships I have.'

' They will have to accept that i may have been clumsy, sweet and innocent but that's no longer me. I am Serenity II., heir of the moon kingdom and silver millennium as well as the ginzuishou. Sailor Warrior of the Cosmos and all that exists as well as the soul harbringer of life. My life is my own and while my duties are sometimes too much even for me, they are still mine and I do follow them with relish.'

' I love to see new souls and stars born and to help other solar systems or planets to find their way into peace and freedom. They can still be my senshi, warriors to fight against evil, my guardians and princesses to their home planets. But they can't become manager to my life and bully everyone in that role and make them do what they want for me. Life doesn't work that way and it is time they worry about their own life's instead of mine.'

Nodding to herself Usagi stopped Mamoru and looked him into his eyes. He was still undecided what to do and Usagi was ready to help him in the way he needed: absolute truth about their bond and their secret identities as well as some of the changes she had made throughout the night. She still couldn't tell him everything as the story of Sailor Cosmos would bring poor Mamochan into a coma but she could help him understand her better.

"Mamochan please look at me." , asked Usagi softly and brought their both hands together, palm to palm.

"Mamochan you should know that there is more between us than just a fluke or the few past hours or even the last year when we first met, at least in this life... No, please don't interrupt me. I need to say that in one rush or I will either forget it or have lost my courage to tell you this."

Mamoru who had been on the verge to say something nodded and made a mental list as to what he wanted answers when Usako was finally finished with talking. Even when this looked like a serious talk and not one like the one about milkshakes and video games yesterday in the arcade.

"Mamochan first I want to tell you about the bond we have and why we are so in love with each other when we just started dating but still feeling as if we have known us forever. All begins thousand years ago when a wonderful princess was born. She was the princess of the moon and they called her Serenity.

The moon had been an wonderful kingdom. With seas, flowers and an wonderful pa last. The mother of the princess, the queen was an wielder of unlimited power. She wielded it with help of an Chrystal. The ginzuishou.'

Mamoru was nearly bursting out with questions about the moon princess and the ginzuishou and especially what he had to do with them but an serious and cold glare of his Usako left him silenced. It looked like his little Odango had more fire in spirit in her then he believed and he pondered it when Usagi told him more.

'The ginzuishou was so powerful that many thought with his power they could reign over the universe and many tried to steal it. But the queen always handled them with a gentle but strong hand and let them see their faults as well as their errors.

'But while the queen ruled over the ginzuishou and the moon kingdom she never ruled over the solar system. No, she had alliances with the other planets. Especially with their neighbor planet Earth. As her daughter, princess Serenity was born she made a contract with one of the earth kingdoms.

When they would cease their endless wars and finally unite most of their countries and kingdoms, she would give the hand of her daughter to one of the princes. Many kingdoms accepted her offering and began to work on peace on their planet.

One king stood out of everyone else. King Endymion IV. Was a man who helped the others to make peace and even began to trade with the moon kingdom. So the queen and the king betrothed Serenity and the king's son Endymion V.. The kingdoms were both joyful that this binding would bring both their kingdoms finally a warrant for more peaceful times and freedom.

But as the betrothal of the earth prince and the moon princess was made known, a hateful power began to awake. Oh it had been already some time on the earth but only now it could feel the beginning of a time where hate, jealousness and greed would begin to bubble up.

Many earth citizen did not agree with this treaty and wanted the ginzuishou in the hands of an earth leader who knew what to do with it. But they waited just for that leader and a time where they could finally do what they wanted.

Over seventeen years would pass before they could finalize their plans. Because one earth woman fell in love with the betrothed earth prince. He always deterred her advances with the excuse that he was betrothed to the moon princess. That made her jealous and hateful. She began to hate the princess and the moon kingdom.

Because of that hate she found a creature that was not from this world or even that galaxy. But driven b jealousy and greed the woman agreed to become a vessel and servant to the creature and became for that power and the ability to bring people on her side.

She really didn't need that ability because many had already protested against the treaty, now that the bonding was near. But what no one outside the royal family knew was, that the treaty would be already in power while the citizen still raged and ranted.

Serenity and Endymion had met when Serenity became fourteen, and while this is a time for earthlings still to find themselves, lunarian were already outgrown and had reached maturity. Naturally in war times the lunarians could let their children hold in the state of a child, but those were only done in times of great misery and need.

Serenity and Endymion fell in love with each other and were on the seventeenth birthday of princess Serenity bonded. This bond did not only bind their kingdoms and future but also their hearts, souls and destinies. No matter when or where, in which form they would meet, they would still recognize themselves. May it be in another life or anywhere else.

But the earthlings that protested against this had an evil plan. Because the official bonding should be on Serenity's eighteenth birthday they planned to attack the moon kingdom then and finally kill any habitant of the moon. If they had to they would also kill prince Endymion. The woman had through the creature the power to re awake him to one of her servants and with that to become her lover and husband.

On Serenity's eighteenth birthday they attacked as was their plan. But the woman didn't counted on Endymions love for Serenity and killed him accidentally. Full of grief over her lost love the princess killed herself to find peace in the afterlife with her love or to be reincarnated with him.

As the queen saw what happened to her daughter and her husband she called out to the ginzuishou in her grief. The moon had been overcome with shadow warriors, youmas were they called, out of the negaverse.

So the queen decided to give the protectors, her advisers and the young couple, her beloved daughter and her husband, another chance at a life as well as seal the negagverse and the evil creature who was guiding the young woman who was totally ruled by jealousness and greed.

But that had a terrible price. The queen also died, but she was damned to wait for the day when her daughter would come back and finally wield the treasure of the moon, her legacy, the ginzuishou."

Usagi fought with the tears. To bring up all memories, the happy and the sad, had been hard for her. She still longed for the time when she hadn't been afraid that the thunder was the first strike against the moon. That her friends and subjects hadn't been murdered.

She looked at an anxious Mamochan who tried his best not to panic at the sight of her tears or her tale. He was confused but also determined to know where she knew from the moon princess and the ginzuishou.

She breathed deep in and began to explain to him just why she told him that.

"I told you this because it is the reason why we have this bond and the love we feel for each other. In fact I am Serenity II., heir of the moon kingdom and you are Endymion V. Prince of a earth kingdom and my husband thousand years ago.

But again we are not because our souls have not been awakened to these parts our personas. I know you are Tuxedo Kamen Mamochan... and I am Sailor Moon"

Mamoru stared at Usagi with wide eyes. Frantically he thought if he could tell her otherwise but as he saw the tear stained but determined eyes he knew that he had no chance to persuade her. And she was Sailor Moon? His little Usako? Maybe he had underestimated her acting talent But when she told the truth then he had once been a prince. A prince that had been married or/and bonded with the moon princess.

Shell shocked he looked at Usagi who nodded slightly.

Usako... is this bond also responsible that we can communicate like this

Yes Mamochan, we can communicate because of the bond like this and more. We can read each others thoughts and while I know that you don't like anyone to know ALL your thoughts you have to understand that this is normal for bonded couples. The lunarians and earthlings found it practical to read each other thoughts because no one should have secrets hidden from his husband/wife.

I understand... But does that mean you can read ALL my thoughts. I mean even those that are ääh, well from more private nature or like surprises for the other partner?

Yes Mamochan all thoughts. But you can decide if you want to hear them or not. For example you could read now everything in my mind about my thoughts of you, the moon kingdom or Serenity. You just have to choose them.

Ah, yes I can see them. But I think at the moment I would like to know more about this bond and just why we suddenly found out now that we are soulmates and bonded.

"That Mamochan has to do with me. I know you have noticed some changes in me but there are more than just being a little less clumsy or stupid. It has to do with everything I was and have become. I'm now not only less clumsy but also more agile, intelligent, strong and fast then before to name a few.

I also have no sugar addiction anymore Mamochan so you can put the idea away that I would beg you to buy me all the time food. The other changes are harder to explain but I beg you to be patient with me and hear me out." With that Usagi began to breath deep in and launched her explanation.

"The reason for my sudden developement is that I may be still Tsukino Usagi but at the same time I'm not. I am much older than the true Usagi who would be at the moment just fifteen years old. I am in fact even older than time itself. As I can not tell you everything that happened to me I will just give you a short version as to why I have become someone with knowledge of an older self. Bear in mind that I can't tell you everything because that would not only disrupt the timespace continuum but also would bring an negative turn to our future.

I know I told you just that bonding partner shouldn't have secrets from each others but because I am different it has also have to be different between us. I'm sorry really..." Usagi was aware that she was rambling and not really explaining just why she has changed but the fear that Mamoru could reject her after he heard just who and what she was, hold her back.

Usako I can feel your fear and it's more upsetting than anything you could say so just please tell me and don't try to hide anything that is allowed for me to know. If I know that you will always tell the truth and everything you can tell me, then I will be more open about this thing and can trust you more. Okay?

"Yes Mamochan, sorry. I just..." sigh

"Mamoru just this morning I found myself suddenly in Tsukino Usagi's body totally confused as to how and why I was again fifteen years old and in my old room. Then as I meditated I became aware that my mother Queen Serenity and Setsuna, a trusted friend of mine, have left a message for me. That I now have the chance to corrigize everything that has been gone wrong for so long.

They knew that I would have sooner or later choosing my last avaiable choce. After I heard the message I let Usagi's and mine spirits merge so that I would have any memories of her fresh in my mind and still my normal memories and powers in me. So you could say that I am both Tsukino Usagi and a more mature woman than you have ever met."

Mamoru looked at the young woman before him confused. It wasn't as If he doubted her. No it was just so that he couldn't bring his mind mind to accept that this wonderful, tiny and very very young was also a being that was older than time itself.

"Usagichan, not that I am doubting you, but you see you don't look like an well, very old being that is so old that even time would be dust and you still fresh as the spring if you understand what I mean."

Mamoru still looked sceptical at his little Usako but through their bond he could only feel and see that she was saying the truth. As he slowly but surely demanded the knowledge just who she was and what her name had been before Tsukino Usagi through their bond, he could see that she left something out. Something important.

Usagi slowly began to smirk. Mamoru was still not that experienced with the bond that he had to focus inward to search and find knowledge he wanted to have and that was not flowing his way. She had still something to do before the bond between them would be totally open and free between them but that could not happen now.

As far as she remembers it had the incident in the tower with Zoisite that had been the first instance that their had been fully open. Still... Mamoru would have soon access to the information he searched. Her late birthname and just who and what she has been then.

Without another pause she send the information, with a few exclosures down the link. She heard a gasp and saw that Mamoru now gaped at her with awe in his eyes and even a little bit of fear.

" Mamochan before you start to ran and think that I am here to kill the whole earth population I want you to remember that I have watched over earth long enough and that I am in no way an danger for it."

Usagi inspected again Mamoru's eyes and the bond. It seemed that after the initial panic that all his thoughts of danger from her has been layed to rest but the mindblowing awe was stil there. As well as his feelings of unworthiness of this woman and the sheer happiness that someone like her could co0me to love him.

"I know. Iknow Usako but...you are...well..." Mamoru tried to concentrate again on the facts but it was hard.

To know that she has been living for so long, so many life's with him...HIM always on her side, so much love and then sorrow...

He had seen only shadows of life's but that had been enough. For her to remember all life's so completely as if it were still she who lived them through...

Even in his mind Mamoru was still overwhelmed what this woman had been going through without once breaking down and ending her life as so much others would have done. Her love to him and her friends, even if he still didn't know some of the faces he had seen but would soon some to know it seems, had been the only constant.

He had seen himself pushing her away for some stupid nightmare, had seen himself as he hurt her more than anyone by cheating and so many other things he had done to hurt her...

But through all this she had believed him and still believed that he was the only one for her. He didn't know if he should cry or not.

"Yui. I... don't know what I should call you now. You had so many names and so many life's but...I know it's still you. May your name now be Tsukino Usagi or Chikyuu Yui it does not matter to me. You are still the woman I have started fallen for and now I can really appreciate what you are and mean to me. I also understand now better that you can not tell some things to me and will respect everything you tell me as absolute secret matter. That I promise you as future king and husband on your forevermore. May the final judgement damn me to the deepest hell if my vow becomes not true."

Surprised at himself with these formal words he looked in the wide and surprised eyes of his fianceé. Endymion understood. Before there had been something between himself and the memory of his past life and the knowledge of the old him. Now that he had seen what Usagi had been through he was ready for the disturbing and dramatic memory of his past life and with that he had finally a part of himself back.

Usagi, or Yui she had been before, lokked at her fianceé with new eyes. He had finally his memories back and had vowed to hold everything secret between them with the vow of finality that could only be dismissed by her when the time came that she didn't need to hide herself from her friends anymore. But that, she knew, was still far in the future if ever.

At least she needn't worry anymore about anything that will happen now.

I'm so happy for you Mamochan. Now you know about everything that happened in the Silver Millenium and why Beryl and Metallia is after us.

Smiling took Mamoru Usagi in his arms. Yes I know Serenity. I know now that the negaverse is after us because of our love and the two chrystals that we have in us. But our love will conquer these stupid demons. Now worries there, darling.

Usagi laughed as Mamoru twirled her suddenly around and laughed as well.

"Well Usako I believe we should leave now and bring youn home. The sun is already going down and I'm sure your mother is already worried about you. We will speak tomorrow. Do you know my mobile number? I could take you tomorrow to school if you want to."

Nodding to herself Usagi answered positive and absently to him. She shuddered suddenly and knew that tonight was not only the girl's night with her mother but that today would also be her first fight. She could feel it already, the adrenaline and the changing wind of an coming conflict. Shuddering she got closer to Mamoru who thought it cute that she used the "cold excuse" to cuddle to him.

The rest of the way to Usagi's home was spent in silence and arm in arm, each other trying to be as near as possible to each without looking too desperate. At the housedoor ( Usagi's Otousan was god be praised not home but her Okaachan was secretly looking through the kitchen window what a fine man was bringing her daughter home.) the turtledoves shared a short sweet kiss before Mamoru was going home.

Flushing still with the feeling of her lovers lips on hers, Usagi opened the door and was dazed going to the stairs, to bring her bookbag and schoolthings into her room. But her plans were delayed when her mother called her to the kitchen.

"Usagichan could you please explain me who this handsome man were who brought you home? I thought your friends were going to be with you?"

Chargrined because Usagi did not want her mother to know just exactly who Mamochan was and the feeling to share her little boyfriend secret with her, Usagi said nothing. But after the long stare of her mother-

(...that every mother could do. You know the one that says that she has a right to know and makes you guiltier and guiltier the longer you have it on you. Usagi herself had brought her daughter to tell her everything about her date with Helios with that stare so she knows that you couldn't do any thing against it.)

- she finally broke down and decided to tell her everything (normal and totally teenage like) to satisfy her curiosity and bring one topic of their night to the front.

"Mama! Well tht super handsome and absolute yummy man is my boyfriend Chiba Mamoru. Oh Kaachan, you wouldn't believe just how cute he is and just how wonderful and he can kiss and he is so mature and cute and sooooooo cool and..."

Chuckling at the exuberant answer of her daughter who was still rambling just how cute and handsome, cool smart and son on her boyfriend was Ikuko decided to interrupt her daughter and to delay any more praises and description of the young man until her husband has come home, eaten and then gone to the cinema with her youngest.

" Alright Usagichan, I do understand that your boyfriend is the best man in the world and no I do not want any objections to this Usagi. We will better wait until your father and your brother are out the house, ne? Then we can talk about your handsome, tall, black and mysterious stranger yes?!"

Usagi decided to make wide innocent eyes as if she was afraid of what her father said. To tell the truth it was important to her that her father stood behind her but at the same time he wasn't that frightening and he wouldn't do anything to her. Mamochan was a whoöe different matter.

Bouncing up the stairs Usagi opened her bookbag and took her homework out. She was bored to near stupidity but someone who knew everything that there is to know couldn't be excited to do such work. Nearly yawning after she had finished all assignments she heard the door to her room open and Shingo looking inside.

After the morning display he was still unsure how to act to this new, improved version of his sister. Oh Shingo had no problem to arguing with her or even playing pranks on her, but this Usagi seemed more mature. More like an grown up and someone to respect. He has always loved his big sister and had even be quiet when she was once not in her bed at night when she should have been.

Oh there had been plenty of times when he had looked in her room and she was not there but after some time she had always come back. Once she did not. That had been when Naru's Okaasan's shop has been broken in. Nothing had been stolen but his Oneechan hadn't been there the night. At the morning he had looked again and she had been there, but she was crying and sobbing into her pillow while her cat had been growling and hissing at her.

Now when he looked at her she didn't looked as if something like that could ever happen again but he knew that whatever happened to his Oneesama, he wanted to be involved to protect when she needed it.

"Neechan, Okaachan says that dinner is ready and when you have finished your homework you can choose the movies you want to see tonight." Shuffling from one feet to the other Shingo stared at the cold blue, nearly silver eyes of his neechan. They assessed him, looking at him from the head to the toe. As Usagi was looking happy with the result, she nodded to herself and winked Shingo nearer to her and to close the door behind him.

"Shingo I know that my suddenly change in personality is worrying you and our parents but it has been something that would have come sooner or later. I want to share a secret with you that no one else but our family and those who I trust are to know, okay? I will later talk to Okaachan about the thing I will tell you now and at the weekend we all will talk together with Otousan, ne?

You know how Touchan can be if something goes not his way or he doesn't believe something. He will need us all to grasp the secret and be okay with it. I don't say that it won't be a shock for you too and that you may not believe me either but I know that you see and feel more things than our parents, don't you Shin-chan?"

Shingo stared with shock at his sister. He still remembered that he was called Shinchan when their were younger and were the best friends/siblings one could have. But that time was long ago and now she had a horrible secret?

Pondering just what it could be he began slowly to panic... No she couldn't be? Or could she? That would explain her nightly outgoings and her comical behaviour as well as now mature attitude. God, if she was what he thought she was then she was right that their wasn't going to like it. Oh no he would freak and that would not even be reaction when he found out just who was behind it.

Gulping Shingo decided to just ask his sister because he hoped worser than his suspicion culdn't the secret be. How wrong he was would be eplained just in a few minutes.

"Neesan, do you mean...well, do you mean you are pregnant?"

Usagi had been prepared for ranting about anything to everything under the moon what the secret could be. She even had been prepared that Shingo wanted to tell their Tousan outright and not wait for anything. But the question her little ,suspicious and entirely too bright for his age, niisan had asked her was just something she hadn't been prepared for.

She had seen how pale he had become after he had followed a line in his little head but to say she was surprised by the outcome of his line of thought was an understatement. She choked. Her niisan panicked, thinking she would start to sob or something and began to fidget even more. What at last came out of her throat was the heartiest laugh Usagi ever had.

She began laugh so hard that tears were starting to fall and she clutched her stomach in pain. Of all the incredulous thought that her brother can come, he had to come on this.

Still laughing in between of little hiccups of trying to breath, Usagi calmed herself and began to explain her niisan that his thoughts were in fact incredulous.

"Oh Shinchan, I have never laughed so much before. Thank you for that. Now I want to tell you, no I am not pregnant and no before today I had never even have a short relationship with someone where something like this could have happened. My secret isn't so explainable as a pregnancy or anything else that could ruin a normal teenager Shinchan"

Shingo, who had been about to ask if it were drugs or something like that, sanpped his mouth shut. The words "ruin a normal teenager" were hanging in his head and he pondered the meaning of them.

" Usagi what exactly is then your secret especially if it isn't one a 'normal' teenagers could have. Even your different attitude doesn't make you unnormal and whoever said that should come to me and I will kick his ass! I promise, you have nothing to fear from such idiots!" Shingo was serious with his promise to avenge his Oneesama even when she was in the moment rather laughing at him again.

"Oh Shinchan never change! I love you too Niisan so don't worry. But you should know that it isn't the idiots that kick me around and hurt me, maybe even with words. No it's rather the exact opposite. Shingo I want you breath deep and then let me tell you my secret and the story that is behind it."

Shingo took a deep breath and braced himself for the truth of the secret. Maybe his sister was an asskicking rockergirl that kicked asses daily for fun...

"Shingo, my secret is that I am Sailor Moon"

silence

Silence descended in the room and only the wide and shocked eyes of Shingo and his gasping breathing as well as the rueful expression on Usagi's face were indicators that something happened.

"You are joking" A head shake "You are not joking" A head nod. "I see... Wow how cool! Can I see it? Can I see transform and how you make the enemies into dust? Can I, can I?"

Usagi smiled at her little niisan and shook her head. That was what she needed, her little brother coming with her and looking how she fought against the negaverse. No that was the last thing she needed.

"Remember Shinchan, no one is allowed to know about this except those I say you're allowed to speak with or our family. Swear it by your name Tsukino Shingo, swear it!"

Gulping at seeing the serious glare on him he swore on his name that he wouldn't tell anyone the secret of Tsukino Usagi with exeption of those who already knew and were trusted friends and family members.

Satisfied with the oath of silence from her little brother she opened the door just in time to hear her mother call them down to eat dinner. Both Shingo and Usagi nodded to each other, the shared secret binding the two of them even tighter together as they descended the stairs.

"Ah there you are. Now eat up so you become even more stronger and taller then before." Ikuko smiled at her children and together they were enjoying an quiet dinner. Her husband was not that happy. He had been working on the new story of the steady attacks on the citizen of Tokyo but no one ever saw anything but the Sailor Senshi fighting and then disappearing after killing the monsters.

He was very concerned because the newests shots they had become were in puncto faces unusable, as all photos, movies and pictures had been until now, but a team has via photo analytics calculated that the senshi were not older than fifteen years. The same age as his own daughter.

His own daughter who was most at the time not home at night in her bed but who knows where. He had not told his wife because he had been concerned what her reaction would be. In fact he did not know what she would say if she would know about his suspicions that Usagi is in fact one of the Sailor Senshi.

He had already many hints that Usagi was one of them. Bloody Bandages in her own bathroom one of them as well as the talking cat, Luna, that they housed who would either eat the same as them or fish. That this cat could not in fact eat catfood and despised it and did not an sandbox or something like that.. It was the most unusual cat in the world especially with the golden halfmoon on her forehead.

The only other cat he had ever seen that looked like her ( and he meant that understanding that Luna was the cat of Sailor Moon) was the cat of Sailor V. The white cat who had an identical sign on it's forehead. And that Sailor V was real he knew from his college friend Frank Granger. He may be dentist but everything about Sailor V as well as magical was fascinating for him.

He had always been a great fan of such and since the eleventh birthday of his daughter Hermione even more so. Why, Kenji didn't know but when Kenji had told Frank that his daughter in the same age was acting suspicious like one of those senshi's Frank had been the one to talk him out of irrational actions and to accept his daughter no matter what.

He had made a few hints that his own daughter was special too but how he didn't explained. Frank was proud of his daughter who was one year older than Usagi. At least Kenji now knew that more changes were most likely to come after this mornings explanation of his daughter. Maybe she finally opened up to her parents and told them . He could only hope.

After dinner Usagi made sure to choose one of the romantic and with happy ending movie. She choose Ella Enchanted as well as Pokémon The Movie and Pokémon The Power of One. Her favourite Anime beside the normal series and more serious one. Today was just for one and live one last time like Okaachan's little girl. After tonight and the coming out with her secret her life as it was would never b ethe same.

" Hey Okaachan I have already choosen the movies we can look tonight and made already popcorn and nachos. Otouchan and Shinchan are also going soon. Have you something else to do for me?"

In the litchen was Ikuko surprised by the attentiveness of her daughter. The new maturity of her were pleasant and she looked forward just who her little hime had caught. Maybe the young man were in fact the right oujisan for her.

"No Usagichan there is nothing to do at the moment. Tousan will come soon down with Shingo and then we are finally free from the men this night. Well except of course when we talk of them.", said Ikuko with a wink and shooed her daughter out of the kitchen.

Soon the footsteps of the men of the house were heard on their down to door and then to the movies. After a short kiss for both of the women Kenji was out with his little son and already were the talking about which the best action movie it was that just came out in the cinema.

Ikuko and Usagi made themselves at home on the couch before the TV and decided to see first Ella Enchanted one of Ikuko's favourites as well.

" Usagichan can you tell me a bit more about the handsome young mn who brought you home so late? It would interest me where you met him and how long you are already together with him. Or was it just a friend?"

Usagi smiled at the open questions her mother asked. It had been always like her to just ask the questions she wanted answers and not to beat around the bush.

"His name is Chiba Mamoru and we are together since just today. We already know of each other at least three years but before it had always been more like a kindergarten squabble between us. He liked me but to show it he teased me and I was always hurt by it and tried to tease and argue back.

He is in major buisness because he is the heir of the Chiba finances. He also takes courses for medican because he likes to help and heal people and such a skill can always be helpful. He loves coffee as well as green tea is born at the first August. His parents died when he was nine and he still remembers nothing of before the car crash.

In fact in the hospital where he was after the horrible accident, was the same where you birthed Shingo and the first time we met each other. Touchan had given me two roses in the hand for you but I gave one to Mamoru and Touchan was really upset that I brought you only one until I told him that I presented it to one of the children here so he would not be alone.

The rose I gave him still lives as one of his rosevines you know?"

Ikuko smiled at the explanation and story of Usagi. It was as if she herself was fifteen again and had just met Kenji. She had always talked and talked and talked about her sweetheart just like Usagi did now. It was really hereditary that all women of her family could for hours and hours about their men. Soon she could take Usagi with her to the monthly coming together of their family where they all talked about their men and what they had done now to upset, please, hurt or surprise them.

"Kaachan." Ikuko turned to her daughter at the serious tone of her voice.

"Kaachan there is something you should know. Something I have to tell you before it is too late."

Now Ikuko was really scared. Her daughter's grave voice and her silver eyes that looked like they would pierce and judge her right now... Silver eyes? "Usagichan your eyes are silver and...and what is wrong you look like someone could die any moment!"

At that Usagi winced but did not back down. "Kaachan you are right someone could die tonight. You always told me just to say the truth and to be responsible enough to shelter the consequences. Well Kaachan, I have to tell you I am Sailor Moon."

Like a repeat of the confrontation earlier that day silence descended over the two women. The ending of the movie scrolled over the TV but none of them gave it any attention.

"I...Usagi...that...that is...I don't know what to say."

Ikuko looked again at her so young daughter who she had thought just began to mature to a young woman. But that was not true. Usagi was already so much more than just a young woman. She had seen people die and had to fight monsters as Sailor Moon.

"So you are Sailor Moon. And your friends in school and at the crown center are Sailor Senshi? You are hopefully not fighting alone and...and Usagi..." Suddenly Ikuko broke out in tears. Her little baby had been already through so much and nobody knew it. Nobody had helped after the first encounter, the first fight that must have been at the Osa P. Jewelry.

Usagi took her mother in her arms she knew that any moment and call for help would come in but her mother needed to know that everything was going to be fine and if anything happened that Luna was there to help them.

"Kaachan, hear me out. Yes I have been through many things and only later I had help from my friends but I find that now I am accepting my duty to the earth and all that comes with it. Mamoru my boyfriend is Tuxedo Kamen and I know you loved always the gossip side of the newspaper where it stood that Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon were an item. Now it's true.

But I wanted my family to know so that if anything happens you would know why it happens and that you could become help through Luna our little cat cause she is the cat of Sailor Moon you know.. "

Both women smiled at each other. One still in tears but now ones filled with happiness and proud of her daughter and the other with love and knowledge just how hard it is to let their daughter go into war with the end unknown.

Suddenly Usagi jumped out of the embrace as an all too familiar but very welcome voice echoed through her mind.

Hime?+

Yes?+

We're here hime. All the Outer Senshi are here for your commands Sailor Cosmos, Hime of the Universe+

Out of one of Usagi's spacepockets was an beeping heard and Luna was just sprinting down the stairs while Ikuko looked first confused then pale and understanding at Usagi.

Good my senshi. From now on we will show thos negaverse that they have no chance against us if we use our powers. Follow my call, my family and let them feel the anger of the royal family.+

As you wish himesama. May our paths be illuminated by your light.+


	7. Maturing

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, other anime series, books and characters are none of mine. The only thing that is mine is this idea and the plot. Thank you for your attention.

**A/N: Hey there again. This chapter is dedicated to the one and only FireDolphin, my wonderful beta.**

**Without her this chapter would have been most likely a total disaster. So enjoy and review please .**

**P.S.: **If you want an answer to reviews please log in or leave your email address. I will answer anyone who has questions to the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikuko stared at her daughter and wondered just what the beeping sound had been. Oh she knew it must have been some signal for Sailor Moon but until now she had never seen anything on usagi that could have made these sounds.

Usagi seemed still immersed in her thoughts an ignored the constant beeping that became louder and louder the longer it was ignored. Luna who was now waiting at the bottom of the stairs and looking suspiciously at Ikuko began to meow louder and louder to gain attention from Usagi.

"Be quiet Luna and stop your nosy whining this instant! As you can see I already know that the others are in battle as my communicator is on me and hasn't stopped his endless beeping. Kaachan..."

Slowly Usagi concentrated on her mother. When she looks into Ikuko's eyes she saw a fear but also understanding and for that she was relieved. It might have been a short explanation and just minutes before the communicator rang, but her mother understood. That was all she ever wanted: That her family understood her.

"Kaachan thank you for your understanding. I promise that I will soon come home." With that she flashed a quick smile to her mother and Luna and bounded outside without looking back. Like the moonlight that filtered through the open window in the kitchen she was gone.

Bounding from treetop to treetop she already honed her senses to be once again like Sailor Cosmos. The blurring shapes of the trees became sharper and she could see them now without problems. The smell of life was nearly overpowering and the lights of the city hurt her sensitive eyes.

Then the feelings of the earth rushed into her and she suddenly felt just what the humans had done to this wonderful planet. Already pouring some of her long unused powers into the healing of chikyuu she began stretching her feelers out for her so-called protectors.

Nearly stumbling as she felt the raw hate that Rei was harboring for a so called princess who had never done anything for or against her, she instead tried to connect to Ami, Sailor Mercury, who was still the most level head of the small group.

In seconds she knew that it had been Makoto who had been attacked for her life energy. Snorting to herself how long it had been since she had first fought against such negaverse monsters, youmas, she already changed her way to the north east where Sailor Jupiter was already fighting.

Feeling the moonlight playing with her and sending her the courage to try, Tsukino Usagi tried her first transformation since the awakening of herself.

Sweat dropping Usagi tried to remember just what for corny transformation spells she had used. She knew that it would now bring not the usual transforming sequence than before but would bring her nothing. She needed a new one since she was a new self.

Sighing she decided to forego just the words and pray as she had when she were on the moon that Selene would help her to find the words to bring her at least a semi transformation. If she would just go as Sailor Cosmos than many things could go wrong.

"Please Selene, oh mother of my blood and silent immortal guide, please help me to find the words I must find, for shall I not, this world may end in chaos."

Stopping on one treetop to pray, soon a white light illuminated Usagi to help her. Silently she bathed in the attention and endless love and affection of her goddess mother. Then as the words came to her she smiled in thanks at the moon, knowing that she would be watched till she had to leave again this plain.

Raising her hand to the moon Usagi called out:

"Powers of the heir of the moon, Make UP!"

Ribbons of white light filled her body and let her clothes disappear. Moonlight strands began to wrap around her to clothe and soothe her from the sudden power influx she had just gotten. Slowly the blinding began to ebb and a new senshi stood newborn where before the moon princess had sought guidance.

Now ready to join the fight she run already again forwards to help her friends. The animals in the forest did not seek shelter that night in the shadows but instead treaded outside into the moonlight. They already began to feel the changes that the moon princess had started with sharing her powers and for tonight the normal wildlife would stop to bask in the healing moonlight and the promise of a up coming peace and freedom.

Sailor Jupiter had hard time breathing. This youma was stronger than the ones they had fought in the past. Panting she waited for the others to arrive while distracted it with lightning bolts here and there. It was nearly immune to those attacks but the light pain it felt was still enough for the youma to dodge the lightning bolts and miss being hit with some pain.

"Jupiter!" came the breathy call from one side. Sailor Mercury and her analytical mind had finally arrived and started to analyze the enemy. Who find it not funny that not only one strange dressing human was there to distract it from finding and stealing life energy, but no, now there were two. The youma just hoped that no nests of those were near or it would have trouble and wont be ale to go home un-scattered.

"Mercury what does your wonderful brilliant mind say? Can you hurt it? It seems to be one of the stupid ones but it has better defenses and is nearly immune to any attack I could launch. Even kicks does not stop it and I'm really getting winded and frustrated with this stupid thing!"

When Mercury heard the complaining of her fellow senshi, she began to chuckle. She never had such good friends and was always happy when her mind was appreciated. Near through with her analyzing she was disappointed when this weak looking youma was in fact one of the stronger ones. It might be dumb as bread, and maybe even called Bernd but it was too strong for them.

The weaknesses of this one were almost nonexistent. She could see that it had a slight aversion to saltwater and the element of wind and some still unknown powers but nothing for the senshi to latch on and finally kill that thing.

"And Mercury? Finally found something? Or do we have to dodge this thing further? Man, I wished my gym teacher would see this so I could get an A+ for my trouble!", joked Jupiter while still trying to dodge and attack the youma, who had finally decided to retaliate.

" Where is Odango Atama?", came the voice from Jupiter's left as Mars finally decided to show up. Angry that she wasn't the last or the first one to arrive, Mars overviewed the 'battlefield'. As it was a clearing from a good-lighted walking path, she feared that someone could come and be endangered.

"Can we go somewhere else? I know that this is your way home Mak- Jupiter but we need to get away from here if we don't want onlookers or someone to be hurt. Mercury tell me your founds and find us a new battle place where no one will find us that easy." , satisfied with her orders over the other senshi, even if she wished that Usagi was here to be ordered around, Rei let her fireballs fly and attacked now the youma with as useless attacks as Jupiter's.

Scanning the surrounding clearings Mercury found one where no passerby would come to. Signaling for Mars and Jupiter to follow her, she quickly jumped in the underbrush and then on the trees to lead them to the next battlefield.

Mars and Jupiter followed her as fast as possible but since the youma attacked them now without pausing that wasn't that fast. Cursing under her breath Mars send another fireball into the path of the youma so it had to either stop or to evade.

But the youma did neither. It reflected the attack and while Mars could evade, the trees couldn't. Soon were the senshi surrounded in flames and while Mercury tried to put out the fires, Mars and Jupiter distracted the youma. Which only happened when they used their attacks, which were making more and more fires with being reflected.

Soon all three senshi were cursing heavily. The fire would be soon so great that even the surrounding apartments would be alarmed if they weren't yet by the smoke.

"Where is Moon?? Has someone contacted her? Why isn't she here already? I thought _we_ had the agreement that _we_ would come immediately if someone pressed the help button or the communicator?"

Rei was now really angry. Not only had Usagi ended up catching Mamoru as her boyfriend today, had humiliated her in front of the whole arcade AND got gifts for nothing but being a total ditz, she also had just a girls night with her mom and had Luna, their princesses advisor at home. Not only that but, _Now_ she also doesn't come when her friends needed her.

Rei had enough. She would talk in the next senshi-meeting that was tomorrow, with Luna that Usagi was not fit as a leader and that someone more responsible should get the position.

Someone like herself!

The fire surrounding them, had them soon coughing and sweating. The youma wasn't bothered by it but no one could expect some creature of an evil place to be.

"I don't know where she is but I think she could even get so far that we would be able to see her. The smoke is already too thick and the fire is too high. We should get out of here soon or we will collapse with a mono-cholmonoxid poisoning.", Mercury coughed a little louder when she saw that Mars did not really register what she said.

Mercury knew that Mars wanted to be the leader and that the misbehavior of Moon would soon lead to Moon's downfall and that not only in the senshi ranks but also as friend. If they couldn't trust Moon to come when they needed her, what kind of friends did that make then?

The logical conclusion was to give the leadership to Mars and to set up Moon into a pending friendship. That the attacks were the most powerful from Moon was not in question. But when she was only sometimes able to fight or only came when she wanted to, her powers where nothing.

Jupiter stared at the emotions that played on her friend's faces. She understood that they were disappointed that Moon wasn't here but that was no reason to abandon her. Jupiter herself had once stood in the place Moon stood now. Her group members didn't believe in her anymore and were voting for her resignation as the team leader.

She also knew that Mars had wanted the rank as leader since she knew Moon and found out that she was a senshi. Many things Moon had told her in secret had now become clearer. Mars has always wanted just one thing: recognition. That she was one of the most powerful miko, senshi, singer, actress, dancer and what she wanted most of all was a daughter.

Jupiter sighed. She already knew the outcome of tomorrows meeting. Moon would be no longer the leader. Mars would become get the leadership and would taunt Moon with it. Oh they were friends and sometimes even like sisters but they were also rivals, even if Moon didn't see it like that. Nodding to Mercury and Mars that she understood the warning of Mercury and the show of emotion for what it was, she readied herself again to launch at the youma.

Even if her physical attacks weren't effective they would still distract the youma hopefully. That she would hurt herself on the body of the youma wasn't a factor when they fighter for their life's and the whole earth. Where was Tuxedo Kamen? She hadn't seen him very often at the last battles.

As the youma deflected one attack of Jupiter, the surrounding air became suddenly lighter. The fire was going down and the smoke was lightening as by a fairies hand. Soon only smoking ashes were seen and a light breeze was felt.

Youma and senshi were confused. They could smell the sea, but it was on the other side of the city?! Suddenly a rustling was heard of one of the remnants of a tree. There illuminated by moonlight stood a figure with two dangling pigtails.

"How dare you to endanger my friends and the nature that surrounds us. Youmas do not belong here and I will not let you bring more danger to us. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

Clear and still soft rang the voice of their leader down on them. The youma was frightened by the voice. It was too pure and clean as if should be taken lightly, but know one knew how wrong that statement was. Cowering the youma wanted to retreat but the nerving pests was hindering it. It should not have even thought that there could be a nest in the near, now it had summoned the devil.

Jumping down to the earth Moon was already concentrating for the final attack. With her power level she didn't need any help for such a worm of youma. Ignoring the gasps of her senshi she took the moon wand and shouted:

"Light of the moon, light of my life! Bring these creature of dark finally the light!"

With that a wave of white light poured out of the moon wand and engulfed the youma. As soon as the light ebbed a young man was seen who bowed to Sailor Moon and then disappeared somewhere yet unknown.

The senshi stared at Moon. When before a young girl who had just found a little maturity, now stood a near full-grown woman. A young woman who filled out at the right places but still had some of her innocence in her face and body.

The major change was the fuku. Where before white red and blue were seen, was now a different color scheme. The bow was now a pale white and the broach of Sailor Moon more white gold than anything else. The bodice was made of light blue that was going down to the skirt, which became more turquoise the further it got down. The boots were equally white but had now a new light blue edge. The gloves were equally made of that colors.

Staring with open mouths the senshi stared at her. Moon just smiled softly at them. She already knew that today was her last day as leader to them. Through her bond with them she felt when they decided that she was no longer necessary to defeat youmas.

Mars did not even know how she had been just a hairbreadth away from her death. Her would be death bringer was still in one tree, subdued from her soul mate, cursing up a whirled wind of storms. Three pairs of eyes were still amused of the reaction Moon had to the anger of what would be the death bringer.

She had just said: " You may have your revenge when you introduce yourself to her. She has always fallen for you and was always jealous of Michiru. The fact that she is bisexual is embarrassing for her and you would have been for her the perfect partner so no one would know. So do not do anything rash. Revenge is dish best served cold so think an appropriate plan and I will help you to execute it."

"What the hell did you do? Were you shopping or something that you just _had to_ change your clothes? Was your last fuku _not_ stylish enough for you? What were you thinking coming so late and where have the hell have you been?", screamed Mars as she was able to overcome her shock. The new fuku was brilliant and she wouldn't mind wearing it herself but Moon hadn't done anything to earn it!

"Or nothing Mars. For I have no obligation to tell you where I have been again. If you think it is easy to disappear on a girl's night with your Okaasan than **you** need some _mental help_. I came as fast as I could and there is nothing you can say. For you and Mercury lives just a few blocks away. I live across the city, so don't blame this fiasco of your attacks on me! At least I believe that it was your not so thoughtful **fireballs** that lid up the trees, that just so happen to be out of flammable wood and are surrounding you."

Moon loved her friend, but her problems where became more radical that not even her friends could help her any more. Moon sighed. Mars needed psychical help and the only one who could do that for her friend, was not yet mature and trained enough to do that. This problem would not be fix until maybe in one or two years, but surely not now. That was what she hated most about her knowledge of the future.

She knew the people who could help but they were not yet ready or not even born. As immortal you didn't have to worry about age or maturity. Even age differences paled against the forever.

Looking again at her friends she sensed that they were tired and she felt their fatigue. Nodding to herself she decided that the last order she would give was for them to rest and be fresh and to come well rested tomorrow at the temple.

Nearly shocking them with her order they eagerly obeyed. Mars smelled an opportunity at the meeting to put Moon down so that she wouldn't be a problem any longer. Nodding to Moon and the others to show that this last order could be followed she turned around and made her way home under two burning eyes who watched her every step with barely concealed malice, extreme dislike and disgust.

Moon just sighed. The relationship between more mature persons and the younger ones would always be a problem since some were too occupied with prejudice and rumors to see the truth. Also were some too cheerful sometimes, too relying on their physical strength or their mind to look beyond their own well being and surroundings.

This had always been one difference and point in dispute for them. They could not look beyond Tokyo and spoke of the earth as if it would only harbor Nippon. But that was not true. Also something that brought up conflicts with her inner-senshi: other magical beings and super powered people and sentiments.

De-transforming Usagi turned her back to the waiting senshi. She knew that they awaited orders and she knew exactly what they needed to do. But as soon as she would order them a new quest would begin. Soon the summer would arrive and with it the most dangerous enemy that would ever exist.

They still had five to seven months until something would happen but they needed to be prepared. Metallic was an annoying bug but everything that would come was a whole planet of trouble on the dangerous scale. Usagi still didn't like to send her senshi away from her in a time where she needed support and love but she hoped that her family would fill the hole the senshi would leave behind. It was for four months she would not see them again after she had just found them.

Fighting back tears she waved the senshi to come to her. To see them again in their full glory awaked memories of happy times in her where they all had loved, lived and been happy. Smiling sadly and with eyes full of tears she decided that she would bestow them with gifts as friends and family before she would order her senshi away.

Deeply breathing Usagi turned to the youngest one of them. Born to different parents than the last time and already older than the inner-senshi Sailor Saturn looked sadly at their princess. She knew as well as the senshi of time what their princess have been through. All who were there knew and were ready to follow her through the hell if it was necessary.

Saturn started forward and kneeled before her future queen. Trusting her to do the right and give her something she would need she looked up into the silver eyes of her princess and friend.

"Sailor Saturn, senshi of the death and reincarnation. Senshi of life and death, sister of my blood, daughter of my womb, star of my universe and bringer of peace and hope. With this I gift you with the ability to look beyond the tragedies of life and see hope wherever you look. See things on a new way no one else may see and predict the unpredictable. I give you this gift and burden to see the future as not even the senshi of time can. May it become useful in the future when you see nothing but death on your path."

Usagi smiled and laid her hand on the top of Saturn's head and automatically Saturn de-transformed. She was then bathed in light that was pulsing lightly until it died out again. Tomoe Hotaru stared at something far away until tears flowed from her eyes. Then she looked again at her princess and nodded. She had been gifted with precognition and knew that there would come a time where she needed it.

She also knew that the gifts of the others would be complementary to hers. Together they would be an unbreakable unit and with their princess unbeatable. Hotaru also knew that the princess herself owned all abilities they would become. And while she would not use those abilities very often or even known by others, she shared them with her friends so that they would also benefit from them.

Hotaru smiled tearfully at Usagi and stood up to take her place again in the round of senshi. Smiling at the concerned expressions on the other faces she made a short wave with her hand to tell them that she was okay. Before Usagi the others would have hated her for her gift to bring death and destruction to the world. But Usagi's intervention made them friends. In just one day since the princess had ordered them to come and had constant contact to and between all of them had made a friendship and between two of them even more.

Sailor Uranus, was very well known for her hothead ness and courage; she came forward next and kneeled before Usagi. Winking at her flirt as she already planned to destroy Mars, Uranus was confidant that her princess would gift her with something that gave her more cool as the others had often complained about her rash behavior for the last couple of hours.

Grinning at Uranus and winking to the soul mate of hers, Usagi began again to gift one of her abilities to one of her family.

" Sailor Uranus, senshi of wind and weather. Senshi of courage and fear, sister of my blood, daughter of my womb, star of my universe and bringer of storm and calm. With this I gift you with the ability to be like the wind that breezes in yourself. May you become invisible when your time to act has not come, may you be swift and silent as a breeze at the ocean and may your anger destroy cities and landscapes like the furious typhoons. May it become useful on your path when everyone stands in your way to fulfill your destiny."

Again the senshi de-transformed and white light pulsed around the human figure. When Tenoh Haruka finally opened her eyes she felt finally at peace where even the presence of her soul mate could not have helped before. The raging storm in her innermost was finally at peace for now she had the ability to bring the wind, herself, to the open and just be what she wanted to be.

Eyes grateful and wide she bowed on her knees to her princess. To have something like that gifted to her was a present she would never be ungrateful for. Standing up and softly kissing her soul mate, Haruka was glowing with happiness that touched the other senshi and made them shameful of their earlier berate to the senshi of wind. But Haruka just waved their apologies away. She just wanted to feel the peace and be with her friends. Nothing else mattered for her.

The senshi of time decided that she should be gifted now and give the soul mates a moment of peace together. So she kneeled before her past, present and future queen and waited for anything to happen. When after a few moments nothing happened she looked up, nearly scared that she would receive no gift but a lecture as to why she had brought the senshi in the body of Tsukino Usagi.

But what she saw was nothing she expected. Usagi looked at her with forgiveness, love and soft eyes. Smiling when the senshi of time looked unbelievingly at her.

"I forgive you Sailor Pluto. Nothing that you have done would be that grave that I would call you no longer friend. So kneel at ease senshi of time and await the gift I bestow on you."

Breathing easier Sailor Pluto nodded and now awaited restlessly the gift that was bestowed on her.

"Sailor Pluto, senshi of time and space. Senshi of patience and impatience, sister of my blood, daughter of my womb, star of my universe and bringer of opportunities and second chances. With this I gift you with the ability to find things others lose or never find. May you find things on your path that will be useful for you but lethal to your enemies. May you find things other overlooked and give you an advantage. May it become useful on your way to find the ultimate happiness."

Where white light had pulsed stood now Meio Setsuna totally stunned. Dazed she bowed to her princess and then took her place under the other senshi who were already hugging her and giving her hold to understand what just happened.

Nervously Sailor Neptune made her way forward to kneel before her princess. While she was suspicious per nature the presence of her soul mate and princess filled her with trust, love and happiness. Smiling Usagi now bestowed the last one her gift just to order them right after a mission that would test them to the core.

"Sailor Neptune, senshi of the ocean and seawater. Senshi of calmness and activeness, sister of my blood, daughter of my womb, star of my universe and bringer of happiness and restoring. With this I gift you with the ability to become the mother you always wanted to be. May your feelings as mother of the nature and humanity lead you to the solution to a peaceful future in equilibrium. May it become useful on your path that will be crossed with wars and difficulties until you find the solution with your happiness."

When Kaio Michiru stood up she began to glow as just pregnant woman and mothers could. She looked around her with new eyes and silently thanked her princess for the energy she had already given to heal chikyuu. Treading back to her soul mate Michiru closed her eyes in bliss. Her princess was en exceptional woman who had only the best for everything in this cosmos in her mind.

" Now that my sisters are ready to go I will give you the mission you need to fulfill. One of you will go to Great Britain and search there for the magical community. You will stay there to overlook all hints you can become and will spy further on them. One of you will travel further to America and search there for a tribe that has apetails and has a leader with bright ebony hair. One of you will go to Canada and search and tribe that have two silver haired leaders who can transform into giant dogs. And the last one will go to Germany and search after a group that look like human but have a leader that has blood-red hairs and golden eyes.

Each of you will stay in contact through the bond that has been formed between you. So don't fret, you may not see each other but you will always know if the other is hurt or not and you can help each other in discussing hints and so on. This is my mission for you. May the moon and the stars guide and bless you on your way and earth be your steady companion."

Eyes full of tears Usagi let her power filter through all of them. Just for a short time every senshi felt the endless love from their princes which gave them courage and strength on their way. Every senshi bowed and then left their princess behind.

Their princess, whom in the moment that they were out of sight, broke into a shattering and heartfelt tears and sobbed on the ground. Begging that she did not risk the lives of her sisters foolishly and that they would come back home safe and sound.


End file.
